Harry Potter and the Year of Change
by ZivaLevi
Summary: Summer after 5th yr Harry's back at the Dursley’s & he's starting to figure things out. IndependentHarry. ManipulativeDumbledore. Dumbledore/Ron/Ginny/Mrs Weasley Bashing. SLASH. DMHP. Veela Draco. TopDraco BottomHarry. SuperHarry. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Realizations

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**A/N:** Hey All! Just wanted to let you know that this is my third attempt at a fic but only my first attempt at a Veela Slash fic.

I hope to continue this story until it is finished but I make no guarantee. I would also like to let you know that updates may be few and far between and I apologize for this but I have a volunteer job, I am currently studying Certificate 4 in Information Technology (Websites) at Tafe, I am looking for employment and I am starting my own online business selling beads with my Aunt, so I may not have much time to work on the story but I will try.

I will try to make the chapters long but I have found with my previous stories that I have trouble writing long chapters while still keeping it interesting but I will do my best.

I will apologize now for anything that I write that has come from other stories. I have read so many that I can't remember what comes from where. I assure you that if I have added anything from other fics into this one it is not intentional and that the reason that I use it is because I liked it and it has stuck with me. Though I will try not to do this. But still I apologize for that now.

If you have any comments or advice please review. I can not answer you questions if I do not know what they are.

Well now that I have that out of the way, I will get on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 1: Realizations**

Harry Potter was not your average boy, soon to be man. Harry was 15 about to turn 16 on July 31st.

It was June 15th and the summer holidays had started 2 weeks before. Now most teenagers would be ecstatic about this but not Harry.

You see, Harry was a wizard. He attends a wizarding boarding school by the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He liked being at Hogwarts because he could learn magic and he had friends there that he could hang out with and talk to.

During the Summer, however, he had to live with his relatives, the Dursleys. His Aunt Petunia, who was his mother's sister, her husband, Uncle Vernon and their son, Dudley. Now you may wonder what was wrong with that. Sure he may miss his school friends but wouldn't he want to spend time with his family and friends there? The thing is that the Dursley's HATED anything that they classed abnormal and the biggest thing was magic. They hated it so in turn they hated Harry.

Harry had been left on their doorstep when he was just one year old on November 1st 1991. The Dusrley's feelings toward him reflected in their actions toward him. Up until his 11th birthday when he got his Hogwarts letter his bedroom had been the cupboard under the stairs, after that he had been given Dudley's second bedroom out of fear that they would get in trouble with wizards.

Ever since he was old enough he had been made to do all the chores in the household. Including; cooking, cleaning, weeding the garden, mowing the lawn, painting the shed and fence when it needed doing, vacuuming, dusting, dishes, laundry, and whatever else his Aunt and Uncle could think of.

When he was old enough he had started school with Dudley. Not by his relatives choice of course. They didn't want questions being asked had he not turned up. It was when he started school that his had finally learned his real name. He had always thought is way 'Boy' as that is all he could remember ever being called.

He remembered coming home after their first test at the end of the first week of school. He had gotten full marks while Dudley had failed. After the punishment that he received for that he soon learned not to do better than Dudley and so his marks dropped. Though the teachers asked questions they soon stopped and just went along with it.

The punishments that Harry received varied. Sometimes he was locked in his room for a while, sometimes he was locked in his room without food for days and sometimes (though rare) he was beaten.

This summer was different though. The Dursleys were taking the Orders threat seriously and so Harry was left alone to do as he pleased. The Dursleys stayed out of his way and he had no chores.

At the moment Harry was thinking about everything he had come to realize in the last two weeks.

Sirius' death was not his entirely fault. The blame laid with Snape, Bellatrix, Voldemort, Dumbledore and Sirius himself. Snape because he couldn't let go of a schoolboy grudge long enough to teach him Occlumency, Bellatrix because she was to one to send him through the veil, Voldemort because he is the on behind the whole thing, Dumbledore because he hadn't told him anything he needed to know, such as the prophecy and the fact that his scar was connected to Voldemort and therefore Voldemort could send him real and false visions, and Sirius because he wasn't taking the duel seriously and let himself be distracted.

After thinking about Dumbledore's part in Sirius' death he started thinking about what happened each school year and came to a conclusion. Dumbledore knew. Either that or he was behind everything. The Headmaster of Hogwarts knew everything that happened within the castles walls as the portraits, the ghosts and even Hogwarts herself let him know what was going on. At least that's what it said in Hogwarts, A History.

Yes he had finally read it after years of Hermione telling him that he should.

Another thing he wondered about was the Weasley's. Why would a woman who had 2 children already graduated from Hogwarts, 3 children currently attending Hogwarts, 1 stating that year and 1 due to start the year after walk through a muggle train station yelling for all the world to hear "Now, where is platform 9¾?". Harry hoped beyond hope that it was just a coincidence and nothing more. Though they had not done that since his first year.

Harry also hoped that his friends were his friends and not just friends with him because of his fame or something like that. Though after thinking about it for a long while he realized that Ron had not ever been that good of a friend. He always got jealous of Harry. Harry honestly had no idea why he was still friends with the red head especially after the events of fourth year. But he would come back to that later.

He had spent the first week going over all of this and had decided to come up with solutions to all the problems later. For the last week he had been rereading all his course books from the different years at Hogwarts.

**A/N:** If you like or have a comment or question please take the time to review.


	2. Preparations

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**A/N:** Hey All! I'm Back. Sorry for the wait.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 2: Preparations**

Harry sighed and then stretched. He had spent the last month and a half studying all his school books as well as some he had owl ordered from Flourish and Blotts. He had even got a beginners book on Occlumency and was finally making a little progress. Though it would still take years.

Some of the other things he was studying were; school subjects such as, potions, transfiguration, Charms, DADA as well as Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, and other subjects such as, duelling, healing, politics, laws, about the ministry for magic, and a lot of other miscellaneous subjects.

He had also started exercising daily. He figured it would be a good idea as it would help him with duelling. The fitter you were the longer you could stand in a duel. He had taken to running for an hour or two every morning and night. And doing push ups, sit ups and lifting the weights he had found in the bin at the start of summer. Over all it was having a good effect. He was starting to fill out and get some muscles. Though he still hadn't grown which annoyed him a lot. He was currently 5'4" and was the shortest boy at Hogwarts from 3rd year and up.

He had sent a note to Gringotts about getting some muggles money. He had to explain that he didn't have his key as he had lent it to someone and had yet to get it back. A reply letter came with a key attached and said to drop some of his blood on to it to see if he was who he said he was and when they (the goblins) got confirmation ( apparently they'll know if the key is successfully activated or not) they would send the money he asked for. It also said not to lend the key to anyone as only the vault owner or a member of the family should have it.

As he now had some muggle money he had started Martial Arts lessons down at a local dojo. It was helping a lot with the exercise he was doing.

At night when he couldn't sleep due to nightmares or some such he had compiled a list of things to do and check. The list looked like this.

_To Do_

_Study as many subjects as possible to help beat Voldemort._

_Master Occlumency._

_Get into shape, exercise._

_Do better at school._

_Find out if my friends are my friends._

_Get to Diagon Alley_

That was the list so far but he knew that he would be adding to it as he went.

It was now the evening of July 30th and in 10 minutes he would officially be 16. He was continuing with the tradition he had started after his first year at Hogwarts. He would stay up to midnight and open his friends presents before going to sleep. He would then send thank you letters to each of his friends for their gifts when he woke up in the morning.

Harry was currently looking through an old Quidditch magazine to pass the time. When he looked up he saw it was now only a minute til midnight, so he put away his magazine and started counting down.

"30…29…28……15…14……..5…4…3…2…1…" but before he could say zero he was overwhelmed with pain. The pain seemed to have come out of nowhere. His whole body felt like it was on fire. Thankfully he passed out before long. His last thought as he looked out the window and saw the owls heading his way before succumbing to unconsciousness was _'I'm glad I left the window open!'_

_**********DMHP***********_

When Harry finally regained consciousness the sun was already high in the sky. He got up slowly and realized that he no longer felt any pain at all. He looked around his room and spotted the owls waiting with letters and parcels tied to their legs. So he went about freeing them of their burden.

After all the owls had gone except his own snowy owl, Hedwig, he set about opening the presents and letters.

From Hermione he got a book on all the different careers that the magical world had. Her letter stated that he should have a back up if he either couldn't or didn't want to be an Auror any longer. He had to smile at that. Hermione was always thinking ahead. He had already decided during the summer that he didn't was to be an Auror any longer, so he was grateful to his friend for the book and he promised himself that he would read it before he returned to Hogwarts.

From Ron he got some Honeydukes Chocolates. From Ginny he got some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. From Mrs. Weasley he got the usual fudge and mince pies.

From Luna he got a years subscription to _The Quibbler_ a newspaper that her dad owned and that Harry preferred to the _Daily Prophet_. Sure _The Quibbler _was usually filled with outlandish things but who knows it could be true.

From Neville he got 2 books one about dueling and the other about dueling techniques. Harry smiled at this. It would be a great help. He had sent Neville a book about careers for those good at Herbology and a second book all about muggle plants as it was his birthday as well.

He got a few other presents from others as well. He got a set of DADA books from Remus who said in his letter that he and Sirius had been planning to give them to him and he thought that Sirius would still want him to have them. He got a container of Jokes from the Weasley twins which he refused to open as the twins were known jokesters and liked to play pranks on everyone. And he got a book on the animagus transformation from Tonks.

Harry carefully put all his presents away with a smile and then sat at his desk with a quill and some parchment to write thank you letters.

When he had completed this task he stood and stretched, before heading for the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the day. He had already decided that he would relax for his birthday, so that meant no exercising or reading just relaxing.

He had completed his shower and had gotten dressed. He moved in front of the mirror to see if he could do anything with his hair. What he saw in the mirror almost made him faint.

Staring back at him was not the same person as yesterday. Yesterday there had been a scrawny boy with messy short ebony black hair, with glasses hiding dull green eyes and a lighting bolt scar on his forehead that stood at 5'4" with tanned skin. Today there was a tall, well muscled, young man with shoulder length straight ebony black hair, with glasses hiding shining bright emerald green eyes and his scar had faded some. He also now stood at 5'7" with pale skin, not sickly pale but a nice pale.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. He honestly could not put into words what he was feeling at that moment.

He dazedly went back to his room and sat on the bed. After about an hour of sitting there thinking he concluded that the pain the night before must have been the change that had happened to him. He also decided that there was nothing he could do about it and that he kind of liked the change anyway. He would just have to look up why it had happened when he got the chance.

Harry was broken out of his thoughts by a tapping at the window. He looked up and saw an unfamiliar owl wanting to be let in. So he got up and opened the window. Once the had relived the owl of the letter it was carrying it took a drink from Hedwig's dish and flew back out the window.

Harry looked down at the letter and noticed the crest on the seal of the envelope. It was a familiar crest but he just couldn't put his finger on where he had seen it before. Being as curious as he usually was and throwing caution into the wind he opened the letter. Surprisingly it turned out to be from Gringotts.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We here at Gringotts would like to offer you condolences for the loss of your godfather, Sirius Black. _

_We are writing to you today to inform you that Mr. Black's, will needs to be read at the earliest possible convenience. It is stated in Mr. Black's will that you are to hear the will before everyone else._

_Please come to Gringotts as soon as possible. Just show the Goblin at the counter this letter and he will show you where to go._

_Yours sincerely_

_Ragnok_

_Head of Gringotts_

Harry felt tears fill his eyes and let them fall down his face. He cried for a good 20 minutes. When he stopped he felt better than he had in ages.

He started thinking about how to get to Gringotts when Fawkes, Dumbledores, Phoenix appeared. He gently removed the letter from the magnificent bird, noticing that Fawkes seemed angry for some reason but the anger didn't seem to be directed at him thankfully. Finally removing the letter he started reading.

_Harry_

_I trust you are well. I am writing to tell you not to leave your Aunts house for any reason. We have information that a letter may be sent trying to get you to leave but you must not. It is for your own good._

_I am also sorry to inform you that you must stay at your relatives house until the end of the summer. Someone from the Order will pick you up on the 1st of September. Your school things will be purchased for you and will be in your dorm when you return._

_Best wishes_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was mad, no scratch that, he was furious. Who the hell was Dumbledore to tell him he couldn't go to his own godfathers will reading. Oh, he may not have said it straight out but it was implied and who the hell was he to demand he stay at his relatives the entire summer. Yeah right, as if that's going to happen.

He looked up and saw that Fawkes was still there so he got out a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a reply.

_Yes, Sir._

_HP_

Was all it said. Though despite what he told the headmaster he was sure as hell going to the will reading. Nothing was going to stop him.

Now he just needed a plan.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading. If you are interested please vote in my poll on who Hermione should end up with. Please Review.


	3. The Escape

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**A/N:** Hey All! I'm Back. Sorry for the wait. Thank you to all those who have reviewed.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Escape**

Harry now had a plan. True, it was a long shot but that was because it included the Dursleys helping him. But he hoped that the incentive of not having to put up with him anymore would be enough for them to do as he asked.

He glanced out the window to see if he could figure out who was guarding him. He had become pretty good at that over the last two months. He had a list of who usually guarded him and when. Right now should be…. Yup there it was. Tonks had just tripped over. Again.

Harry sighed and shook his head. He really liked Tonks. She was a good person but seriously, her clumsiness was going to get her into trouble some day. Though he had seen her duel and she didn't seem clumsy then. _Hmm… there's a thought. Maybe she's not really that clumsy._

He shrugged. He'd find out one day hopefully. But right now he had to just make sure that his plan would work before he tried to include the Dursleys.

So the plan was, he would ask Vernon to drop him off near the Leaky Cauldron on the way to work, making sure to mention that if he did this he would never see him again, once there he would sneak through the Leaky Cauldron with the baseball cap he had hiding his scar and make his way to Gringotts.

He really hoped this worked.

_Oh well… may as well get it over with and ask. _He thought as he stood and headed down stairs.

Once down stairs he made his way to the living room where the family was watching TV.

"Uncle Vernon?" Harry said.

"What, Boy, Can't you see I'm busy?" Vernon growled.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon." Harry said though he wasn't sorry at all.. "I was wondering if you could drop me off in London on your way to work tomorrow.."

"And why would I do that?" He growled.

"Because if you do you will never have to see me again. All you have to do is let me hide in the backseat of the car, drop me off in London and I'll never come back here if I can help it." Harry explained.

"Why are you going to hide in the backseat?" Dudley asked. "That's stupid."

"Not if you want to get rid of me its not. If any w… anyone from my world saw me leaving, I'd be right back here." Harry said.

"Oh." Was the answer he got.

He could tell that Vernon was thinking about it really hard because his face kept changing colours. Finally though he seemed to come to a decision and Harry hoped he would agree.

"Fine, Boy. Be ready to leave at 7am sharp or I'll leave without you. This is your only chance. Got it?" Vernon asked.

"Yes, Sir." Harry said before going back upstairs.

The next morning the alarm clock woke Harry up at six. He looked around the small room to make sure he had everything.

The night before he had packed the things that he wanted to take with him, which was almost everything except Dudleys hand-me-down clothes. He decided that he was going to take one pair of clothes (the one he was wearing) and buy some new clothes later after the will.

Harry made sure that his dress robes were at the top on his trunk as he was planning to change into them when he got to Diagon Alley, he refused to turn up at Gringotts for his godfathers will dressed in second-hand clothing that didn't fit him.

He heard the alarm clock go off again to say it was 6.55am so he let Hedwig out of her cage and told her to fly around for a few days then to come find him and then headed down stairs to the kitchen. Once there he met Vernon and without a word they headed out the door leading to the garage, where Harry climbed into the back seat and laid down on the floor.

Vernon got into the car and started it before opening the garage door. He pulled out of the driveway, down the street and around the corner. Once they were a few blocks away Harry sat up and put his seat belt on.

He looked up through the rear-view mirror where he could see Vernon 's face. Vernon looked like he was fighting with himself whether to be angry he was being dragged into this or happy at the thought of never having to see Harry again.

Not too long later they stopped where Harry had asked to be dropped off. Harry decided to be nice and left ₤200 on the back seat for Vernon to find. No need for Vernon to find out he had money and try to get it all. Not that he would be able to of course.

As soon as he had gotten out of the car and shut the door, Vernon speed off. With a shrug Harry headed off to the Leaky Cauldron..

As he was walking along the street he looked at the shops around him. There were quiet a few things that looked interesting. He happened to walk past a clothing shop where he saw some clothes he really liked, so decided to come back after he finished his shopping in the wizarding world and do some shopping here. He liked the idea of finally finding his own style instead of being forced into Dudley 's old clothe.

That made him stop for a second and think. He realized that it wasn't just his clothes he was being forced into. It was what he did in everyday life. Such as; how he let Ron convince him goof off with him instead of studying, how he tried to be what the wizarding world wanted him to be and not himself..

He decided then and there that more than just a little was going to change. He was going to be himself this year. He was going to find his own style of clothing he liked, he was going to study more, and he was going to be himself not someone the wizarding world wanted him to be. He refused to do as others wanted him to anymore. Sure he would take advice but that didn't mean that he would do what others said for him to do.

With that in mind he started walking again, he was almost at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron.

A minute later he was walking through the dirty looking pub with his head down so as to hopefully not be recognized. As he passed by Tom he had a thought and stopped. The friendly barkeeper had helped him a lot the summer before his third year and hadn't told anyone he was there. So he turned back to Tom.

"Hey, Tom." Harry said softly, not wanting to draw attention.

Tom looked up from the glasses he was drying and squinted at him. Harry lifted his bangs slightly so only he could see the scar.

"Hello James, what can I do for you?" Tom asked with a toothy smile..

"Could you maybe shrink my trunk for me please?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Sure thing, lad." Tom said. He then pulled out his wand and cast the shrinking spell at the trunk. The trunk started getting smaller and smaller till it was no bigger than a deck of cards. "There you go."

"Thank you so much Tom." Harry said.

"No problem, lad. Take care now." Tom waved as Harry left through the back door with his trunk in his pocket.

Once in the court yard out the back of the pub, Harry tapped the brick needed to open the portal to Diagon Alley and headed through the archway.

He made his way through the Alley again keeping his head down as to not be recognised. He finally made it to Gringotts with no problems.

Harry stopped and looked up at the magnificent white building. He then took a deep breath and headed up the stairs and through the doors.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. Don't forget to go and vote on my profile page for who you want to end up with Hermione. Please review.


	4. The Will and Old Friends, Part 1

**Title: **Harry Potter and theYear of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**A/N:** Hey All! I hope your enjoying the story so far. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but It makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 4: The Will and Old Friends, Part 1**

Once Harry was inside Gringotts he stopped to have a quick look around before heading toward the shortest line. As he waited his turn he had another look around. It seemed to be really busy that day. The place was really crowded.

Finally it was his turn. He walked up to the counter and waited for the goblin to greet him. Finally after a few minutes the goblin looked up.

"May I help you?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, thank you. I received this letter and hoped you could direct me as to where I am meant to go." Harry said while handing over the letter.

The goblin took the letter and read through it thoroughly. Once he had finished he looked at Harry carefully, before calling something in Gobbledegook.

"A goblin will show you the way, Mr. Potter." The goblin said as another goblin arrived.

"Thank you. May you gold always flow." Harry replied before turning to follow the other goblin missing the looks of surprise and respect from all the goblins who had heard his parting comment.

The other goblin lead him down several hallways before stopping in front of a door.

"Wait here, please." He requested before entering the room only to return a moment later. "You may enter."

"Thank you. May you gold always flow." Harry said with a small bow before entering the room, again missing the look of surprise and respect on the goblins face.

As he entered he took a look around the room he was in. it was mostly decorated in gold, which wasn't really all that surprising, considering that gold was a favorite of the goblins. A moment later his eyes settled on a goblin that was sitting behind the desk positioned in the middle of the room.

"Good morning, Mr. Potter. My name is Ragnok. I am the head of Gringotts." The goblin said.

"Good morning, Mr. Ragnok. Please call me Harry." Harry said while holding his hand out toward the goblin.

The goblin gave a toothy smile as he shook Harry's hand. Ragnok then motioned for Harry to take a seat which he did.

"Ah, I had heard you were a unique wizard, Harry and you have proved it. Please call me Ragnok." Ragnok replied.

"Ok, Ragnok. But what do you mean by unique?" Harry asked confused.

"There are not many witches or wizards who would be polite to a goblin, let alone shake a goblins hand, Harry." Ragnok told him.

Harry frowned and shook his head at other wizards stupidity and prejudice. _Oh well, there's nothing really that I can do about it at the moment. _Harry thought with a sigh.

"You will find that I'm not like most wizards, Ragnok." He said.

"Well lets get down to business, shall we?" Ragnok asked.

Harry sighed and nodded. He wasn't sure if he was truly ready to hear Sirius' will but he would get through it.

"Very well. First order of business is the will of Sirius Orion Black." Ragnok said.

Ragnok opened one of his desk draws and pulled out a pensieve. He set it on the desk and tapped it twice with his finger. The liquid swirled in the bowl for a second before a 3D image of Sirius was standing in the middle of the bowl.

_"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind (shut up Moony) and body, do here by declare this to be my last will and testament rendering all previous wills null and void."_

_"If you're listening to this, I guess that means I'm dead. Hopefully I died in battle and not of boredom stuck in that blasted house. If I died in battle saving you, Harry, please don't blame yourself. I love you and would do everything in my power to keep you alive, even if that means me being killed instead of you. So please do not blame yourself, remember all the good times we had. I will always be in your heart. Well, now that that's out of the way, on to the good stuff."_

_"To Remus Lupin, I leave 5 million galleons. Go and buy yourself some new clothes Moony, you deserve it. Live on, live happy, find someone to settle down with and have some cubs, whatever makes you happy, just go and do it."_

_"To Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted, I leave you 5 million galleons and reinstate you back into the Black family. You were always my favorite cousin, Andy. I hope you and Ted have a wonderful life together."_

_"To Nymphadora Tonks, haha you can't hurt me now, I leave you 5 million galleons. Quit the Aurors, Nym, I know you don't really like being one. Find something you like doing and go for it. Find someone to settle down with, maybe a certain wolf, and have a family."_

_"To Hermione Granger, I leave you 5 million galleons with the stipulation that no more than a third of it is spent on books. Go wild Hermione. Thank you for being a real friend to Harry. You deserve it. And please Hermione, be careful and watch you back. You mean a lot to Harry, he thinks of you as a sister."_

_"To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you 1 million galleons. You were my second favorite cousin, 'Cissa. Have a good life."_

_"To Bellatrix LeStrange, I leave you nothing. I also here by declare you no longer part of the Black family. You betrayed the family by following that madman. I hope you rot in hell, Bella."_

_"And finally to my godson, Hadrian James Potter, I leave you everything else. I here by declare you Head of House Black. Live Harry, live life how you want to not how others want you to, it's your life not theirs. Live life to the max. Find that someone that completes you, get married, have lots of children, be happy. I'll miss you and I will always love you, remember that, kiddo."_

_"This concludes my last will and testament."_

The image of Sirius faded back into the pensive. Harry sat there with tears in his eyes, silently promising to do as Sirius asked of him. He would live his life as he saw fit. He would find someone to love and who loved him back. He finally looked up and was about to say something to Ragnok but Ragnok held up a hand and tapped the pensive three times. Harry looked back at the pensive and saw that it was starting to swirl again and Sirius reappeared.

_"Hey kiddo, this part is just for you to hear. There are some things that you need to know. Though some of the things I would prefer not to tell you and I know it will upset you but you need to know. I was planning to tell you this summer but since your hearing it now, I didn't make it till then. I apologize for that."_

_"First thing you need to know is not to trust Dumbledore. He doesn't have your best interests in mind like he is always saying. He is trying to set it up so that either when you kill Voldemort you will die along side him or if you survived, Dumbledore will kill you saying that you were going dark. You see Harry, you are as, if not more, powerful than Dumbledore and he sees you as a threat to his fame and popularity. So plans to eliminate you once you have fulfilled your destiny. Yes, as much as I hate to say it kiddo, the prophecy is real."_

_"Next, I hate to be the one to tell you this, Harry, but while I was at Grimmauld Place I over heard a conversation between Molly, Ron and Ginny. They were talking about how they were getting tired of hanging out with you and how they should ask for more money. Ron was saying that Dumbledore had promised him Hermione as payment as well. Molly didn't seem happy about this but Ron assured her that he just wanted to play with her not marry her which calmed Molly down. Ginny was talking about how you were going to be her payment and how she couldn't wait till you two were married so that she could use your money. She was going on and on and on about all the things she was going to buy now that she was going to be rich and how many parties she would go to and throw herself. She was also complaining that you didn't seem interested in her though and that maybe it was time for the love potion to be used. Molly agreed and said that she would talk to Dumbledore about getting it."_

_"I'm sorry I had to tell you all that, kiddo. Please be careful and make sure that you learn and use a potion detection spell on everything you eat and drink. Well, now that that's out of the way, on to other stuff."_

_"As you are now the Head of House Black, it means that you are emancipated. You can now do magic out of Hogwarts, you can live wherever you want and you can also get your apparition license. Go wild, kiddo."_

_"You should ask the goblins for a blood test. That will tell you any family that you are the Head of and it should also tell you any skills you may have."_

_"I have a really bad feeling, Harry. Your mum and day were both rather powerful in their own right and the fact that you don't seem to be anywhere near their level is worrying. I think that you should also ask the goblins to have a cleansing ritual done. It does cost a bit but it is well worth it. A cleansing ritual is a ritual that will get rid of any blocks or foreign magic that may be on a person."_

_"Also, I should tell you, Harry, that the Malfoy family isn't really on the dark side. Lucius was forced to join because of his father. He does not trust Dumbledore, with good reason, and so won't go to him for help as Severus did. He passes information through Severus though Severus doesn't tell Dumbledore who the information is from, just that he has sources. The Malfoy's are trustworthy."_

_"Good luck, kiddo. Have fun and live life to the max. I don't want to see you until you are old with lots and lots of children, grandchildren, great grandchildren and so on."_

The image of Sirius once again faded back into the pensive. Harry sat there quietly for a while, fighting tears of happiness, sadness, grief, anger and betrayal.

Anger and betrayal for what Dumbledore, Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny were doing and happiness, sadness and grief because Sirius was really gone, but seemed to be looking forward to the next great adventure.

"What's next Ragnok?" Harry asked once he had gained control of himself.

"First, there are some papers to sign to make everything legal. Than we will discuss your parents will." Ragnok said.

"My parents had a will?" Harry asked, shocked.

Ragnok looked surprised for a moment before going through some papers on his desk. He finally seemed to find the one he was looking for and read through it before looking up at Harry.

"I apologize, Harry. You were meant to hear your parents will when you were 11 but apparently you have yet to hear it. I will let you listen to it after we get through with the paperwork for Sirius Black's will, if that is ok." Ragnok said.

"That's fine." Harry said.

So Ragnok pushed a button his desk and another goblin entered. They spoke in Gobbledegook for a minute before the goblin left again. Ragnok then pulled out some papers and they spent the next half hour going through and signing everything before finally they were finished.

Just as they finished the other goblin re-entered with a pensive and handed it to Ragnok before leaving again. Ragnok set it on the desk and gave Harry a questioning look, asking silently if he was ready to hear his parents will. Harry nodded and Ragnok tapped the pensive twice. Lily and James Potter appeared in the middle of the bowl.

_"I, James Potter, and I, Lily Potter ne Evans, being of sound mind and body, do here by declare this to be our last will and testament rendering all previous wills null and void."_

_"To Remus Lupin, we leave 5 million galleons. You are a great friend Moony. We hope that you live a long and enjoyable life."_

_"To Sirius Black, we leave 5 million galleons and custody of our son, Hadrian James Potter. We know you don't need the money Padfoot but please keep it. You have always been a good friend. Please look after Harry for us."_

_"We leave everything else to out son, Hadrian James Potter. He is to become the Head of House Potter at the age of 11 though he may not be able to do certain things till the age of 15."_

_"We would like to say now that if we were betrayed, it was Peter Pettigrew who was our secret keeper. Sirius Black was the decoy. We have left a letter in the care of Albus Dumbledore explaining this."_

_"Our son, Harry, should be placed with Sirius Black. If for some reason Sirius is unable to look after him, he should go to the following people in this order,_

_Remus Lupin_

_Alice and Frank Longbottom_

_Amelia Bones_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_If none of these people are available, Harry should be placed in a loving wizarding home. Under NO circumstances should he be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley and her family."_

_"Harry, honey, if you are listening to this, please know that we loved you with all our hearts and that we are sorry that we had to leave you. Hopefully you had a good life. Be yourself and enjoy your life."_

_"This concludes my last will and testament."_

Harry was crying by the end of this. He missed his parents so much, it didn't matter that he barely remembered them. He still missed them. He was also angry with Dumbledore. Here was proof that he was never meant to go to the Dursleys and also Dumbledore had a letter that could have kept Sirius out of prison. The old coot had a lot to answer for.

Again they went through the paper work and signed everything that needed to be signed. Ragnok then got out two ring boxes from his desk draw. He slid them over to Harry and opened them. In the boxes were the Potter and Black family rings.

The Potter family ring was gold with a red ruby stone in the middle. On the ruby was a crest with a lion and griffin standing on their hind legs with their front paws touching. Between them was a sword and a wand crossed. All of this was on a blue background.

Harry picked the ring up and slid it onto his right ring finger. He felt a prick and something wash over him and then the ring resized to fit his finger.

The Black family ring was silver with a pure black onyx stone in the center of the ring. It had the Black family crest in the middle of the stone.

Harry slid this ring onto the same finger as the Potter ring and waited as he felt the same feelings run through him before the Black ring merged with the Potter ring.

"Now that that is done, would you like a break before we get on with things, Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"That sounds like a good idea Ragnok." Harry said.

Ragnok nodded and called a House-Elf to get them some refreshments. The two them just relaxed for a while before they had to get back to everything.

**A/N: **Hello everyone. I was going to put the public reading of the will in this chapter but decided to do it in the next as this one was getting a bit long for me. I will be starting the next chapter soon so hopefully it won't be to long before it's out. Please review and vote on my poll.

The results of the poll so far.

Blaise: 9

Neville: 4

Charlie: 2

Bill: 1

Other: 1

Theo: 0

The poll is going to close soon so please vote. I will be putting up another poll after as well.


	5. The Will and Old Friends, Part 2

**Title:** Harry Potter and the Year of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**A/N:** Hey All! I hope your enjoying the story so far. Here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but it makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _SLASH_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 4: The Will and Old Friends, Part 2**

Once the two had finished their break, they got back to business.

"Well, Harry, would you like to have the blood test and the cleansing ritual done? The cleansing ritual will cost 1000 galleons," Ragnok asked.

"Yes, Please, Ragnok." Harry said.

Ragnok nodded and called a goblin into his office. They spoke for a moment in Gobbledegook before the second goblin left.

"The ritual should be ready for you as soon as we have completed the blood test." Ragnok told him.

Once everything was set up for the blood test, they began. Ragnok cut Harry's palm and let the blood drop into a bowl under his hand. Once the bottom of the bowl was covered the cut on Harry's hand was healed and a potion was added to the blood. Ragnok mixed the blood and potion while chanting in Goobledegook, before dropping a piece of parchment into the mixture and chanting again. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Once the light had cleared all that was left in the bowl was the parchment.

Ragnok reached into the bowl and handed it to Harry to read first. Harry looked at the parchment, not knowing if he really wanted to read what it said. With a sigh he started reading.

_Name:__ Hadrian James Potter-Black _

_Date of Birth:__ 31 July 1990_

_Father:__ James Harold Potter_

_Mother:__ Lily Rose Potter (nee Evans)_

_Families belonging to:_

_Potter_

_Black_

_Evans_

_Gryffindor _

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Slytherin_

_Merlin_

_Gifts_

_Metamorphmagi (Blocked, 15 January 1991, Lily Potter)_

_Multi-Animagus (2 forms) (Blocked, 24 August 1991, Lily Potter) _

_Elvin Magic (Abilities listed below) (Blocked, 1 November 1991, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Occlumency_

_Legilimency_

_Swordsmanship_

_Graceful_

_Healing_

_Elemental_

_Staff handling and crafting_

_Photographic Memory_

_Beast-Speaker_

_Agility_

_Vampiric Magic (Abilities listed below) (Blocked, 1 November 1991, Albus Dumbledore)_

_Martial Arts_

_Graceful_

_Shadow Travel_

_Light and Quick on feet_

_Hand to Hand Combat_

_Photographic Memory_

_Aura Sight_

_Speed_

_Shadows_

_Magic_

_95% blocked (Albus Dumbledore, 5 January 1993)_

Harry was shocked at the first part. He was the heir of the founders and Merlin. He also wondered what the Evans one was about. He thought that his mother was muggle-born. He'd have to remember to ask Ragnok.

He was furious at the second part. Who the hell was Dumbledore to block his skills and powers. It was a wonder that he managed to pass each class at Hogwarts. He was curious about the blocks from his mother so asked Ragnok about them.

"Well, Harry, I am not sure but I it may be explain be explained in this letter here." Ragnok said, while handing Harry a letter. "I apologize for not giving it to you earlier but it slipped my mind."

"That's fine, Ragnok. It's been a hectic morning." Harry replied before taking the letter and opening it.

_My Dearest Harry_

_If you are reading this, then it is as I feared and your father and I are dead. I have left this letter with Ragnok with the instructions to give to you when he first sees you, which should be when you are 11. There are a few things that you need to know, honey._

_First, I have placed 2 blocks on your skills. First was metamorph. We decided to block this as every time someone you liked came over you would morph into them. The second skill we decided to block was your animagus abilities. This was for pretty much the same reason. Whenever someone turned into their animal form you would too. I had hoped to remove these by your 11th birthday at the latest. Your father left instructions with Dumbledore to remove these when you entered Hogwarts if we were not around to do it ourselves._

_Second, what I'm about to tell you only your father knew. I am not muggle-born as many think. Apparently my parents were magical but had retreated to the muggle world before I was born because of the war. They wanted to live in relative peace and start a family. So they lived completely muggle. They didn't even talk about magic and they locked their wands away. They had thought about going back to the magical world when Petunia got her Hogwarts letter but it never came. Petunia was a squib. When I got my letter they were so happy. I always wondered how they accepted the magical world so fast. It wasn't till their will was read and I received a letter that I found out. The letter explained everything. So you see, Harry, you are not a half blood. You are a pure blood. Not that blood should matter much. But unfortunately it does matter and you can go further if you are a pure blood. _

_Third, your father and I both have magical creature blood running through our families. So there is a chance that you may get some or all of their magics._

_You father has vampire blood in his family. You could get all the magics of the vampire race or just some or even none. Don't worry honey, even if you do get all the magics you won't actually turn in to a vampire or have to drink blood. You'll just be able to do their magics. Some of the abilities you may get are, you could be able to shadow travel, you could be quick and silent on your feet, be, graceful, you could have a natural talent at Martial Arts and Hand to Hand Combat._

_My family has elf blood. Not house elves, true elves. As I said before you could get all the magics of the Elvin race or just some or even none. Some of the abilities of the Elvin race are, swordsmanship, elemental, grace, light on your feet, agile and have a natural talent for healing, as well as Occlumency and Legilimency._

_There a few other abilities that you may or may not get but these are the most common._

_Remember, Harry, that your father and I will always love you no matter what. Our biggest hope for you was that you grow up loved and cared for and that you be yourself no matter what anyone tells you._

_We love you, Honey, take care,_

_Mum_

Harry wiped the tears from his eyes quickly. It was nice to know that they loved him. Sure, he had been told by other people that they loved him but it was different hearing it from his mother.

"I promise that I'll be myself no matter what from now on mum. I love you and dad too." He whispered to the letter before looking up and motioning for Ragnok to continue.

"If you are ready, Harry, we will go and do the cleansing ritual now." Ragnok said.

Harry nodded and stood up with Ragnok before following him out the door. He followed Ragnok down several different halls, which he knew he would never be able to find his way out of if left alone, before they finally stopped at a door with runes carved into the surface.

"This is one of our ritual chambers. The runes are wards so that the surrounding building is safe from any problems." Ragnok explained before leading Harry into the room across the hall. Inside the room was a plain white robe. "Please change into this robe and only this robe. Nothing else if you want the ritual to work. I will be waiting outside."

Harry nodded and Ragnok left the room. Harry undressed completely and pulled on the robe. _Well, at least it's a closed robe and not an open one._ He thought with a blush. He folded his clothes neatly and left them on the bench before leaving the room to meet Ragnok.

Ragnok nodded and lead him into the ritual chamber. Inside the walls were covered with the same type of runes as the door. There was a large circle on the floor with a raised platform on the floor. The raised platform was a rectangle shape and was about up to his waist. There were about 30 goblins in the room. Some seemed to be making last minute checks and the others were standing around the outside of the circle.

"Now, Harry, all you have to do is lay on the raised platform. We will then sprinkle several potions and herbs over you before we start the spell. Once we start the spell there is no going back. The spell lasts for 15 minutes while it is removing all the blocks on you. It will hurt a lot as the blocks are being removed. More so because of the length of time they have been on. So if you are sure you would like to do this, please lay on the raised platform." Ragnok explained to Harry.

"Ok, Ragnok. I trust you." Harry nodded and went to lay on the platform.

All the goblins in the room looked surprised. Not only had this human called Ragnok by his name but he had said that he trusted him. Also add to the fact that Ragnok called the human by his first name, which was forbidden unless asked by said human, and you could understand why they were surprised. The goblins decided that they liked this human.

As the goblins made the finishing touches on preparing him, throwing potions and herbs over him, Harry lay there and hoped that it wouldn't hurt too much. He really didn't like pain, but then again, not many people did. As the goblins moved to stand around the outside of the circle, Harry sighed, it was time for the spell.

As the goblins started chanting, Harry started to feel a tingle run throughout his body. _Well that's not so bad._ Harry thought. Only a moment later he felt agonizing pain rip through his body. He bit down hard on his lip to stop himself from screaming. He didn't notice that he was hovering a few feet above the platform or that he was glowing a bright white.

After what seemed like years but was really only 15 minutes the pain stopped. Harry tried really hard to stay awake but couldn't and slipped into unconsciousness, missing the look of respect on all the goblins faces, as there had never been a human who had stayed conscious throughout the whole procedure before.

When Harry woke up it took him a moment to remember where he was and what had happened. He slowly sat up and looked around. He was still on the platform but most of the goblins had left. Ragnok was over in one corner quietly talking to another goblin while a few more were cleaning up.

Harry looked closer at the other goblin that Ragnok was talking to and realized that it was Griphook. As if sensing his stare, Ragnok turned to him and smiled his toothy smile before the two of them came over.

"Hello, Harry, How are you?" Ragnok asked.

Harry stopped and thought. Something was different about himself. Then it clicked he felt lighter.

"Hello Ragnok, I'm fine. I feel lighter. As if something has been lifted from my shoulders." Harry said. He then turned to Griphook. "Hello, Griphook. I trust everything is going well for you?"

Noticing the looks of shock on all the goblins faces he wondered if he had done something to offend them.

"I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong? I didn't mean to offend you." Harry quickly explained.

"No, Mr. Potter. You did not say anything wrong or offend anyone. It was just a surprise that you knew my name." Griphook said.

"Please call me Harry and you were the first goblin that I ever met. You took me down to my vault." Harry said.

"Yes, I remember." Griphook said with a smile. "I apologize but I must be going."

"Of course. May your gold always flow." Harry said with a small bow.

"Yours too, Harry. Thank you." A very surprised Griphook said before leaving.

"You are full of surprises, Harry." Ragnok said with a smile.

"Yep, that's me, Mr. Surprise." Harry said jokingly.

Ragnok smiled before leading Harry back to the room across the hall so that he could have a shower and get changed. This surprised Harry because he could have sworn that the shower hadn't been there earlier but then he shrugged. He really should be used to this by now. He had lived in the magical world for 5 years now and he was still surprised when things appeared out of nowhere.

He finished showering and changing and left the room to follow Ragnok back down all the different halls.

"If its ok with you, Harry, we will head to the public will reading now." Ragnok said.

"It's time for that already?" Harry asked in surprise.

"It is currently 1.45pm Harry." Ragnok told him.

"Ok, let's go then." Harry said.

So they headed down to the conference room that would be used. They entered through the backdoor as to not attract attention of the people waiting to be let in at the front door. Once inside Ragnok, with a wicked smile, asked Harry if he would like a hooded cloak so as to hide his presence at first? Harry smiled back and accepted his offer. He was given a black hooded cloak which he immediately put on and pulled the hood up as the will was about to start.

A moment later the doors were opened and people came in. There was the Tonks family, Narcissa Malfoy, the Weasley family, Hermione, Dumbledore and Remus.

Dumbledore immediately headed for Ragnok ignoring Harry who was standing next to Ragnok.

"I have authorization here to accept or decline anything on Harry Potter's behalf." Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Potter needs to be here Mr. Dumbledore as he is the main beneficiary. You know this Mr. Dumbledore." Ragnok said.

"Harry has signed this letter saying that I am here on his behalf." Dumbledore said.

Dumbledore handed the letter over to Ragnok when he motioned for it while under the cloak Harry was mad. He had never signed anything. Dumbledore hadn't even mentioned the will to him at all. He looked up as Ragnok started to talk again.

"This is a forgery Mr. Dumbledore." He said bearing his teeth. Goblins didn't take well to forged signatures.

"I assure you that it is not." Dumbledore said confidently.

"Is this genuine?" Ragnok asked while handing Harry the letter.

Harry took the letter and looked at it just to see what he had supposedly written.

_To Whom It May Concern_

_I leave Albus Dumbledore in charge of anything I may get from Sirius Blacks will. I do not want any of it._

_Harry James Potter_

If Harry thought he was mad before, he was furious now. The old bastard was trying to get his inheritance.

"No, it is not." Harry almost hissed.

Dumbledore frowned as he looked at the person in the cloak. Who was this person to tell the goblins that the letter wasn't real? Well it wasn't real, but that was beside the point.

"And who, may I ask, are you?" Dumbledore asked. "And what right do you have to say that this letter is fake. I assure you that it is not."

By now everyone was watching the scene. Wondering who this cloaked figure was and why he was basically calling Dumbledore a liar by saying that the letter was forged.

Harry had had enough of this so he pulled the hood of his cloak back to reveal himself.

"I am the one this letter is apparently from and I assure you Dumbledore that I did not write this letter, nor is this my signature." Harry said, trying to stay calm.

Everyone looked shocked. Dumbledore seemed to be the most shocked though.

"Harry. What are you doing here? Come, we must get you back to your relatives." Dumbledore said, conveniently forgetting that he had just been trying to steal Harry's inheritance.

"So you just expect me to forget that you were just trying to pass a forged letter from me and let you steal my inheritance. I think not Dumbledore. I am staying." Harry said.

"HARRY POTTER. HOW DARE YOU TALK TO PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE LIKE THAT. APOLOGIZE NOW AND DO AS HE SAYS." Came the roaring voice of Molly Weasley.

Harry turned to her and studied her for a moment before responding.

"And what, Mrs. Weasley, gives you the right to tell me what to do. You are not my mother; you are not even my guardian. Dumbledore is not my guardian. So explain to my why I should listen to you?" Harry hissed.

Everyone looked shocked. They had all believed that Harry thought of Mrs. Weasley as a mother. Apparently that was not the case. Ron and Ginny were bright red in anger and Hermione looked confused at him. Harry gave her a signal that he would talk to her later. She nodded to let him know that she got the message.

Before anything else could be said Ragnok cut in. "If everyone is ready, we will start."

Dumbledore opened his mouth to say something but Harry walked right past him and sat in the chair next to Ragnok's chair and Hermione quickly took the chair on the other side of him.

Dumbledore did not look happy and tried one more time to convince Harry to let him handle it and go back to his relatives. But Harry ignored him. Once again Dumbledore tried to say something but Ragnok interrupted him.

"If you are here for the reading of Sirius Black's will please take a seat NOW. If you are not here for the will please leave." Ragnok said glaring at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed in defeat. He would get to Harry after the will. Everyone took a seat. Mrs. Weasley was glaring at Harry for his attitude toward Dumbledore and Ron and Ginny were glaring at him for his treatment of their mum and everyone else was just watching, waiting to see if something else happened. Ragnok cleared his throat and everyone looked to him. He brought out the pensive and tapped it twice.

_"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of sound mind (shut up Moony) and body, do here by declare this to be my last will and testament rendering all previous wills null and void."_

Remus gave a soft laugh at the sound mind comment and abruptly stopped when Sirius told him to shut up then laughed again at how well his friend knew him.

_"If you're listening to this, I guess that means I'm dead. Hopefully I died in battle and not of boredom stuck in that blasted house. If I died in battle saving you, Harry, please don't blame yourself. I love you and would do everything in my power to keep you alive, even if that means me being killed instead of you. So please do not blame yourself, remember all the good times we had. I will always be in your heart. Well, now that that's out of the way, on to the good stuff."_

Harry smiled sadly at hearing that again. Almost everyone smiled at the last part.

_"To Remus Lupin, I leave 5 million galleons. Go and buy yourself some new clothes Moony, you deserve it. Live on, live happy, find someone to settle down with and have some cubs, whatever makes you happy, just go and do it."_

Remus smiled with tears in his eyes. He had glanced at Tonks when the mention of settling down and having cubs came up but shook his head and sighed sadly. _She wouldn't want me. Who wants a werewolf?_ He thought to himself.

_"To Andromeda Tonks and her husband Ted, I leave you 5 million galleons and reinstate you back into the Black family. You were always my favorite cousin, Andy. I hope you and Ted have a wonderful life together."_

Andy and Ted Tonks both smiled sadly.

_"To Nymphadora Tonks, haha you can't hurt me now, I leave you 5 million galleons. Quit the Aurors, Nym, I know you don't really like being one. Find something you like doing and go for it. Find someone to settle down with, maybe a certain wolf, and have a family."_

Tonks looked annoyed at the use of her first name, then shocked when she heard the amount left for her, the happy that she could finally quit her job and then embarrassed when the wolf comment came up causing Remus to look at her in confusion.

_"To Hermione Granger, I leave you 5 million galleons with the stipulation that no more than a third of it is spent on books. Go wild Hermione. Thank you for being a real friend to Harry. You deserve it. And please Hermione, be careful and watch you back. You mean a lot to Harry, he thinks of you as a sister."_

Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes. She promised herself that she would always stick to Harry no matter what. He was like the little brother she never had. Like Tonks she was shocked at the amount left to her.

_"To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave you 1 million galleons. You were my second favorite cousin, 'Cissa. Have a good life."_

Narcissa smiled and wiped a tear away.

_"To Bellatrix LeStrange, I leave you nothing. I also here by declare you no longer part of the Black family. You betrayed the family by following that madman. I hope you rot in hell, Bella."_

There was a general air of agreement to this from all those in the room.

_"And finally to my godson, Hadrian James Potter, I leave you everything else. I here by declare you Head of House Black. Live Harry, live life how you want to not how others want you to, it's your life not theirs. Live life to the max. Find that someone that completes you, get married, have lots of children, be happy. I'll miss you and I will always love you, remember that, kiddo."_

_"This concludes my last will and testament."_

Dumbledore did not look happy about this last part. He started to speak only to be interrupted again, this time by Ron Weasley.

"THAT'S IT? WHAT ABOUT US. WE WERE HIS FRIENDS TOO. WE WERE THE ONES THAT HAD TO PUT UP WITH HIM DURING THE SUMMER HOLIDAYS. WHY DON'T WE GET ANYTHING? THAT STUPID DOG." Ron yelled.

"Mr. Weasley, if you could kindly lower your voice." Ragnok said. "What is said in the will is what we will follow. Your family was not mentioned and so you get nothing."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE GET NOTHING. WE PUT UP WITH THAT BOY EVERY SUMMER SINCE HIS FIRST YEAR. WE DESERVE SOMETHING IN RETURN." Mrs. Weasley screamed.

"WHY DOES HERMIONE GET SOMETHING BUT WE DON'T. WE DID MORE THAN SHE DID." Ron was yelling again.

Ragnok signalled to the guards in the room and Mrs. Weasley and Ron were forcibly lead out of the room. Harry was furious at Ron and Mrs. Weasley. Who did they think they were? If Sirius didn't want to leave them anything then he didn't have to. And he wasn't even going to mention the fact that they "PUT UP WITH HIM" during the summer holidays. They were the ones that invited him over. Any thoughts that he had of maybe still being friends with Ron just went flying out the window. He really hoped the rest of the Weasley's were not like Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

"I apologize for their outbursts." Arthur said, still looking shocked at his wife and youngest sons outburst.

Ragnok nodded in understanding and the rest of the Weasley's left. Everyone else who had not received anything were asked to leave. Dumbledore tried to stay but reluctantly left when Ragnok threatened to have the guards throw him out.

_I'll just grab Harry as he leaves Gringotts._ Dumbledore thought to himself. He was furious that Harry had somehow managed to get here. He had had plans for all that money. Well he would just have to keep using the Potter's money. So with a nod to himself he left the bank.

Back in the room everyone who had received something was asked to sign some papers. Once that was done they left. Hermione had tried to stay and talk to Harry but Harry told her that he still had some business here and that he would catch up with her soon. After making him promise to catch up with her she left as well.

Now it was back to just Ragnok and Harry.

"Shall we go back to my office and go over what you now own or would you like to leave it for another day?" Ragnok asked.

"No, now's fine." Harry said.

And so the two of them headed toward Ragnok's office.

* * *

**A/N:** Hello everyone. I was going to make this one long chapter, with the private will reading of Sirius' will and his parents will as well as the public reading and finding out what Harry now owned but it turned out to be too long. So I have split them up into 3 parts. I hope to have the next and final part of chapter 4 up in the next few days but I make no guarantee.

Please review and vote on my poll. The poll asking who Hermione should end up with is now closed.

The results of the poll are.

Blaise: 22

Neville: 8

Theo: 6

Charlie: 4

Bill: 2

Other: 2

So Hermione will end up with Blaise.

There is now a poll asking who you think Luna should end up with. Please vote.

I had a review asking that Severus end up with one Bill or Charlie. Please let me know what you think. I was thinking maybe he end up with both. What do you think?


	6. The Will and Old Friends, Part 3

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**A/N:** Hey All! I'm Back. I'm really sorry for the wait. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 4: The Will and Old Friends, Part 3**

Once they were back in Ragnok's office they had some more refreshments before they got back to business.

Ragnok pulled a box out of his desk draw, opened it and slid it across the desk to Harry. Harry had a look in the box and found six rings.

"Well, Harry, these are the Evans, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Merlin family rings. If you will put them on the same finger as your other rings." Ragnok said.

Harry slowly reached out and one by one took a ring and put it onto his finger, starting with the Evans, then the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and finally Merlin. As with the Potter and Black rings, he felt a prick and something wash over him and then the rings resized to fit his finger.

They then spent the next few hours going through and signing all the paperwork. Finally they finished and they could move on to other things.

"Now before we continue, do you have any questions?" Ragnok asked.

Harry thought for a moment. "No... oh wait, yes, though it has nothing to do with this I don't think." He said.

"That's all right. If I know the answer I will tell you." Ragnok said.

"Well, on my birthday yesterday I woke up looking like I do now. But I didn't go to sleep looking like this. Do you know what happened?" Harry asked.

Ragnok nodded. "That was your vampire and elvan inheritance. It changed your body so that you could handle all your new powers. If you hadn't of had those blocks on you, you probably would have felt the difference there to."

Harry nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. "That makes sense." He said.

"Anything else, Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"Not at the moment." Harry said after a moment of thought.

"Very well. If you do have any questions just ask. Now on to other business."

The two of them spent the next few hours going over everything that Harry owned. In the end he found out he owned about 60 houses worldwide. Had quiet a lot of stocks in different businesses. He owned the Daily Prophet completely, and had stocks in Madam Malkin's, Flourish & Blotts, The Apothecary, Quality Quidditch Supplies, and in most of the other Diagon Alley stores as well as stores worldwide.

"Well, Harry, you are now the richest person in the world, Magical and Muggle. You have roughly 56 Million Galleons" Ragnok said as they were coming to the end of the discussion a few hours later.

Harry sat there in shock. He was that rich. _Well, I guess I won't have a problem getting new things._ He thought.

"Ragnok, is there a way for me to make large purchases in both the magical and muggle worlds, but not carry around a large amount of cash?" He asked Ragnok.

"Certainly, there is, Harry." Ragnok said with a smile. "I can give you a Gringotts Card, which is much the same as a muggle credit card. It can be used in both the magical and muggle world. You can even get money out of muggle ATMs with it. Are you a wear of what a credit card is, Harry?"

Harry nodded and smiled as Ragnok handed him a card.

"Would you like to see your vaults now or another day, Harry." Ragnok asked.

"Another day, Ragnok. Right now I just want to go to sleep. Its been a long day." Harry replied.

"Indeed it has, Harry. Well we are finished so I will escort you out the side door. That way you won't run in to anyone you do not want to." Ragnok said.

"That would be great. Thank you Ragnok." Harry said as he got up and followed the goblin out of the office and down many hallways.

Half hour later Harry was in a room at the Leaky Cauldron. He had seen Dumbledore and some other order members throughout Diagon Alley but thankfully it wasn't too hard to change his hair colour.

Tomorrow he would go shopping in the wizarding world and if he had time in the muggle world as well. With that thought he stretched and went to sleep.

**A/N:** Again I'm sorry it took so long to update. Tafe has started up and I'm trying to keep up with that so updates may not come too often. I will try to get at least one chapter a month if not more but I make no guarantee.

Now for a Poll update.

Hermione will be with Blaise

Luna will be with Neville

So far it looks like Severus will be with both Charlie and Bill.

This poll will be closing soon so if you want to vote, you had better go do it.


	7. Shopping, Wizard Style

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**A/N:** Hey All! Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 5: Shopping, Wizard Style**

Harry woke up the next morning due to the sunlight on his face. He slowly opened his eyes before sitting up with a start. It took him a few moments to remember what had happened the day before and where he was. When he remembered he laid back down for a moment before deciding that he had better get up and get started with the day.

First he made a list of what he wanted to get done that day.

_Wardrobe  
_

_Books_

_Trunk_

_Supplies_

_Eye sight corrected (if possible)_

_Lawyer (__Sue daily prophet for slander and printing about under age children. Charge Umbridge and in turn Fudge.)_

Harry knew that he owned the company and could deal with the Daily Prophet himself but he wanted to do it this way.

Harry looked at the list and tried to think if there was anything else to add. Finally he decided to leave it at that and if he thought of anything else he would add it later.

After he had showered and dressed, he headed down stairs and ordered some breakfast. He sat in a back corner where he hopefully wouldn't be seen. He thanked Tom when the man brought he breakfast over to him and started eating.

He was just about done when a shadow fell over him. With a sigh he looked up, expecting to see and order member ready to take him back to the Dursley's. But it was just Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione." Harry said.

"Harry, it is you." Hermione said as she threw herself at him for a hug before pulling away and sitting across from him. "I wasn't sure. You look so different. What happened? Are you ok? What was all that about yesterday?"

Harry stared at Hermione, wondering how she could talk so much without breathing. Finally he decided to interupt her.

"'Mione. How can I answer any of your questions if you don't give me a chance?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked sheepish but shut up to hear his answers.

"Ok, that's better. Now first, as to why I look different that's because I came into my inheritance. My body changed to handle the magic given to me. Yes, I'm fine and I tell you everything when we're somewhere more private?" Harry said.

Hermione stared at Harry for a few moments as if trying to figure out if he would indeed tell her later. She apparently found what she was looking for as she smiled slightly and nodded at him.

"Thanks 'Mione. Now I was going to go shopping, would you like to join me?" Harry asked.

Hermione excitedly agreed. After explaining what he was doing he pulled out his wand and put some glamors on her so she had straight dark brown, almost black hair, that went to her mid-back and blue eyes. Harry altered his appearance with his metamorph ability to look like Hermione's brother. They left the bar and headed for Diagon Alley.

They entered Diagon Alley and just stopped to the side for a moment to take a good look around.

"What do you want to do first Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry pulled the list he had made this morning out of his pocket and looked at it for a moment.

"I think I should find a lawyer first." Harry said.

"A lawyer. Why do you need a lawyer Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going to see if I can sue the Daily Prophet for slander and writing about a minor without permission. I'm not sure if they are illegal in the wizarding world. I also want to charge Umbridge and Fudge with what happened last year." Harry explained.

"That's a good idea. I'm pretty sure that I read that slander and writing about minors without permission was illegal here as well but I'm not sure." Hermione said.

So they headed down the Alley looking for a law firm. After about 10 minutes of looking they found one called 'Crossover Lawyers – for both the Magical and Non-Magical Worlds.' They entered the building and went up to the secretary.

"Good Morning, How may I help you today?" The secretary asked politely.

"I was wondering if I could speak with one of your lawyers?" Harry said.

"One moment please, and I will see if there is anyone available." Was the reply he got. "Please take a seat while you wait."

Harry thanked the woman and went to sit in one of the seats next to Hermione.

As they waited Harry and Hermione spoke about what shops they were going to visit that day. They had been talking for a few minutes when the secretary returned and asked them to follow her. Hermione offered to stay and wait as this was Harry's business but Harry insisted she come, so they both followed her down the hallway to an office where she left them. Harry knocked on the door and they entered when called to do so.

The office was a large one. In the middle of the room was a desk with a middle aged gentleman sitting behind it.

"Good morning, I was told you were in need of a lawyer." He said. "My name is Richard Miller, how can I help you today?"

"I don't mean to be rude, but is what we say here and our identities confidential?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course. Everything said, including you identities will remain confidential unless you say otherwise." Mr Miller explained.

Harry nodded before taking Hermione's glamor off and transforming back into himself. Mr Miller looked surprised as he spotted Harry's scar.

"well, I see your need for privacy Mr Potter. Do not worry, you have my word I will keep your confidence. Now, how can I help you?" Mr Miller asked as he stood and shook first Hermione's hand then Harry's.

They spent the next hour going over everything Harry wanted to do. In the end it turned out that what he wanted to do was entirely possible. When asked Harry decided he wanted to deal with Fudge and Umbridge first. As they finished up and shook Mr Millers hand Harry put the glamor back onto Hermione and morphed back into his disguise before they left.

As they left 'Crossover Lawyers' Harry was thinking about all that had been accomplished in the past hour. Mr Miller had assured him that with all the negative press that Fudge was receiving that he should be able to have Fudge fired as minister and arrested along with umbridge by the end of the day. Harry hoped Mr Miller was correct. The sooner Fudge was gone the better.

They decided to head to the trunk shop first as they could both use a new trunk, preferably a multi-compartment trunk and they also needed something to carry today's purchases in so they decided that the trunk shop was the best please to start.

The entered the shop and started to look around. They had been looking for about 5 minutes before a sales assistant came up to them and asked if they needed anything. After Harry explained what they were looking for the assistant lead them further into the shop where all the multi-compartment trunks were kept. In the end they both got a 6 compartment trunk. The first compartment was your normal school trunk except twice the size, the second compartment was a space where you could store potion ingredients and other volatile or breakable objects, the third compartment was twice the size of the first compartment and could be used for valuables you didn't want to keep in the first compartment, the fourth compartment was for clothing, the fifth compartment was a library that could hold over 100,000 books and the sixth compartment was a fully furnished, full mansion, including some outside grounds. Also the closet in the main bedroom was actually the fourth compartment and the library was the fifth comparment so that you could get clothes and books from both in and out of the trunk.

Hermione's trunk was a deep brown in colour, while Harry's was black. The safety features on both trunks included magical signature reader, finger print operated, voice activated password lock. Basically you had to put you thumb on the trunk and say the password and the trunk would test your finger print, magical signature and voice before opening. There was also water, fire, weather proof charms, indestructible charms, shrinking and enlarging at the press of a button and many other security charms. To anyone else the trunks looked like normal school trunks.

They left the store and Hermione suggested that Harry go to Gringotts to look in his vaults as he may have some books and other things he was planing to buy already. Harry agreed and offered for her to come. But she said she would meet him in Flourish and Blotts. So they parted ways for the time being and Hermione headed for the bookstore while Harry headed for Gringotts.

He headed for a free goblin when he got there and before he could say anything the goblin lead him to Ragnok's office and Harry thanked him as he left. Harry knocked and entered when asked.

"Ah, Harry. I was just going to send you an owl to see if you could come for a meeting. Is now a good time?" Ragnok asked.

"Yes, Ragnok, now is a good time." Harry said. He was curious as to why Ragnok wanted to see him.

"Please take a seat." Ragnok said. "We were going through your inheritance to make sure that everything was in order and came across some disterbing information about the Potter accounts. Tell me Harry, how many withdrawals have you made and when did you start making them?"

Harry was confused but answered anyway. "I have made 4 withdrawals myself starting form the summer of 2001 and every summer until 2004. In 2005 Mrs Weasley made the withdrawal for me so 5 I guess."

"And apart from the one withdrawal you mentioned that Mrs Weasley did, have you authorised anyone else to make any withdrawals?" Ragnok asked.

"No." Harry said, having a bad feeling as to where this was going.

"It is as I feared. According to the records Albus Dumbledore has been making regular withdrawals into different accounts since 1991 and Mrs Weasley has been making withdrawals for the past year. I have already put a stop to that and if you would like will call all the money taken from you back." Ragnok explained.

"Whose accounts was Dumbledore transferring money to and how much?" Harry asked. He was really angry that they were stealing from him. "Also how much did Mrs Weasley take?"

Ragnok took a minute to look through the papers on his desk before he found the one he was looking for. "In the last year Mrs Weasley took a total of 100,000 gallons, 493 sickles and 32 knuts. As to the money Dumbledore was transferring that was going to several different accounts. The first which was started in 1991 and is paid monthly goes to a family by the name of Dursley. They got 5000 pounds a month. Starting from 2001 Mr Ronald Weasley and Mrs Molly Weasley had separate accounts oppened and have been receiving 1000 galleons a month. As of 2002 Miss Ginny Weasley had an account opened and was been getting 1000 galleons a month til 2005 when she started getting 1500 galleons a month. Also since 1991 5000 galleons a month has been transferred into an account in the name of Albus Dumbledore and another 5000 galleons into an account under the name Order of the Phoenix. Would you like us to retreive your money Harry?" Ragnok finished.

"Yes. Please retrieve it all." Harry said angrily. He couldn't believe the Dursley's had been getting money for him and treated him as if he was a burden. He was also pissed at Mrs Weasley, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore. What right did they have to take his money.

"Very well. It will be done. That was all Harry. Was there anything else I can do for you?" Ragnok asked.

"I would like to visit my vaults please." Harry said.

Ragnok nodded and called for a goblin to take Harry down to his vaults. A few moments later Griphook came in.

"Thank you for bringing everything to my attention Ragnok. May your gold always flow." Harry said as he stood to leave.

2 hours later Harry left the bank with his trunk fuller than when he went in. Which wasn't hard considering it was empty when he went in. He headed to the bookstore to find Hermione. He found her and he told her that he didn't really need to get books because between all his vaults there had been thousands and he had them all in his trunk. Hermione nodded and went to the checkout to buy her books. They had a small argument about who would be paying. In the end Harry paid saying it was an early birthday present.

They left the bookstore and headed for Madam Malkins. They spent an hour there getting a whole new wardrobe each. This time Hermione won the argument and paid for her own clothes. They then found a shop where Harry could get his eyes corrected. That took half an hour. They went back to the Leaky Cauldron to have some lunch. After lunch they stocked up on other supplies such as, potions ingredients and equipment, they got a wand holster each, and a wand cleaning kit, Harry got a broom cleaning kit as well. After getting some other odds and ends that the liked they headed into Knockturn Alley. Harry had to convince Hermione that it was ok in the end he said that he would go by himself and meet her later that convinced her to go too.

They spent the rest of the day in Knockturn Alley. They got some things that you couldn't get in Diagon Alley. Hermione got the trace on her taken off so that she could do magic without being detected, Harry didn't need this as he had been emancipated. They both had gotten custom made wands and another holster for said wands. They went into a pet shop and Harry come away with two now pets. A snake that was black with silver markings and amazingly a phoenix. Not a phoenix like Fawkes. This phoenix was a night phoenix. She was black with dark pruple and dark blue scattered through out her feathers, the tips of her wings and tail were silver. They were both beautiful animals.

Harry and Hermione went back to the Leaky Cauldron where Hermione left to head home after agreeing to meet Harry the next day for some shopping in the muggle world. Harry headed up to his room. When he entered there was an evening issue of the Daily Prophet. The Daily Prophet was included in the rooms charge so every morning and evening he recieved one. He picked it up and read the front page article with a smile.

_**FUDGE AND UMBRIDGE ARRESTED – AMELIA BONES MINISTER**_

_**By Anthony Willis**_

_Is a shocking case today ex-minister __Cornelius Fudge and Senior Under-Secretary Dolores __Umbridge were tried and sentanced for crimes against Hogwarts students and in particular Harry Potter._

_It is said that while a Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry Dolores Umbridge used a blood quill on the students. For those of you who don't know what this is, a blood quill does not require ink it uses the victims own blood. The blood quill is illegal unless used to sign contracts in the Ministry or Gringotts. It is also alleged that Umbridge tried to use __Veritaserum and the Cruciatus Curse on Harry Potter. Umbridge aslo admitted to sending the dementors to attack Mr. Potter and his cousin last summer._

_It was found that ex-minister Fudge knew about this and did nothing to stop it._

_Madam Bones has been voted in as minister._

_This reporter will keep you up to date with this story as it comes out._

Harry fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**A/N: **Sorry that it took so long. First I was sick then I was just lazy. Here's the next chapter. Please read and review.


	8. Shopping, Muggle Style

**Title: **Harry Potter and theYear of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**A/N:** Hey All! I'm Back. Sorry for the wait. I have been busy with moving state and Tare and other stuff. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 6: Shopping, Muggle Style**

Harry woke the next morning still smiling. He happily got up, showered and dressed. When he entered the room from his shower he spotted the snake and phoenix. _Hmmm… need to give them names._ Harry thought to himself. He decided to start with the snake since he could talk to it.

'_Hello. My name issss Harry, what is you name?'_ he asked. He honestly didn't know the gender of either of his new friends but it didn't matter either way to him.

'_A speaker? I have never met a speaker before, though I have heard of them. My name is Sssseth.' _Seth the snake replied making Harry realise he was male.

'_Hello Ssseth. It is nice to meet you. I hope we can become friends or if you prefer I can set you free.' _Harry said.

Seth seemed to think about it for a moment. '_No. I will sssstay with you for now sssspeaker.'_

'_Very well. Would you like some breakfast.'_ Harry asked.

_'Yes pleassse.'_ Was the reply he got so he grabbed two mice out of the supplies he had gotten with Seth, blocked of an area so they couldn't get away and set them free. He watched as Seth went in hunt for them before he turned to the phoenix.

_Hmmm… how am I gunna do this. What if she already has a name?_ Harry thought to himself. He assumed the phoenix was a she though he didn't know why.

_**My name is Serenity young one.**_ Came a voice in his head making him jump and look around. He heard a chuckle in his head and the phoenix landed in front of him. _**Do not worry young one it is only me.**_

Harry stared at the phoenix in shock. _Did I just hear what I thought I heard. Is the phoenix talking to me in my mind? _Harry thought while shaking his head.

_**You heard perfectly young one. I am indeed talking to you. **_Serenity said.

Harry stared for a moment longer before slapping his head remembering he could now talk to animals. _I apologize Lady Serenity. You caught me by surprise. I was not expecting to hear you in my mind._ He said (thought?) to Serenity.

_**It is fine young one. You may call me Serenity, you do not have to call me Lady. You have a big day ahead of you. You should go and eat, young one.**_ Serenity said.

_Thank you Serenity. Do you need anything to eat? The shop keeper didn't seem to know what you ate?_ Harry asked her.

_**No thank you young one. I am able to get my own food. Though if you would like to know I like fruit and nuts. Now go young one, eat and enjoy your day. **_She said before disappearing presumably to find some breakfast. So Harry continued to get ready for the day.

When he was ready he headed down stairs to get some breakfast and wait for Hermione.

As he ate he thought about how much lighter he felt since the cleansing ritual. He had not had any dreams about Voldemort last night, he hadn't even felt anything through the link. It felt as if it wasn't even there anymore. Something he was very happy about. Smiling he went back to his breakfast.

As he waited he made a list of things he wanted to get in the muggle world.

_Muggle Wardrobe_

_Tattoo and/or Piercings?_

_Musical Instruments?_

_Have a look at Electronics_

Harry put his quill down and looked at the list. He wasn't sure about the tattoo or piercing but it sounded good so he would look into it. The musical instruments was because he had played some in muggle school and had been quiet good and also enjoyed it. He had read in a book that he got that summer that it was possible to get Electronics to work on magic so he wanted to see what was available. After thinking about it for a bit he decided that maybe some Art Supplies would be good because he enjoyed drawing and painting, also some gym equipment to put in one of the rooms in his trunk mansion. He picked up his quill to write all this down but stopped and stared at the quill for a moment before adding to the list.

_Art Supplies_

_Gym Equipment_

_Pens and notebooks_

"Hey Harry." A voice said.

Harry looked up to see Hermione sitting down in front of him. He smiled and greeted her before asking if she wanted any breakfast. Saying she had already eaten and having finished himself they made their way out into muggle London.

"So where to first?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking clothes first. I saw a store when I got to London yesterday that I liked. It's this way." Harry said.

They headed to the store Harry had been talking about and found it easily. The store had mostly black clothing. They entered and Harry went around selecting clothes while Hermione just wondered. Harry ended up getting quiet a few sets of pants. All baggy but not too baggy. He didn't like clothes that fit much, maybe because he was used to wearing clothing that was way to big for him. He also got some band shirts of bands he had heard on the radio, such as Good Charlotte, Green Day, Mest, and My Chemical Romance, he also got some slogan shirts. Some of the ones he got say; "I Get Enough Exercise Just Pushing My Luck", "Due to Budget Cuts, the Light at the End of the Tunnel Has Been Cut Off", "Out of My Mind – Will Be Back Shortly", "Shin: A Device for Finding Furniture in the Dark", "I'm Not Cynical – Just Experienced", "You Have the Right to Remain Silent, So Please Shut Up!", "I Know About Stressed – It's Desserts Spelled Backwards", and "If They Don't Have Chocolate in Heaven, I Ain't Going.", and that was only a small amount of the ones he ended up buying.

After picking up a few more things such as underwear and some shoes and accessories they left the shop. They went to another clothing shop at Hermione's insistence to get a few nice outfits in case he ever needed them. After that was done with they went to a tattoo/piercing place to have a look.

"Are you sure about this Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm only looking at the moment Mione. If I find something we'll discuss it ok?" harry said.

"Ok." Hermione reluctantly agreed.

They looked around the shop but harry decided that for now he'd leave it and come back later if he changed his mind. They moved on to an Art Supply shop were harry got a ton of coloured pencils, chalk, charcol, oil pastels, watercolours, paints, drawing pads, canvases and much more. Hermione even got some stuff for her self. They then went to an electronics store where they got a laptop each, a portable CD player, a TV and DVD player and also a lot of other things, which once again Harry paid for all of it himself. Hermione tried to argue but he didn't listen stating that she had been such a great friend to him that she deserved all of it. Next was the gym equipment. This was a quick stop as Harry knew what he wanted and went straight to the counter to ask for it. After convincing the sales representative that he had a truck coming they were left alone out the back of the building with all the equipment. After making sure no one was around Harry shrunk the equipment and put it in his trunk with everything else. The last stop of the day was a Musical Instrument store. Were Harry got a Piano, a Flute, a Violin, a Drum set and a Guitar. Once again he convinced the sales representative that he had a truck coming and once again shrunk the stuff when they were alone and stored it in his trunk. On the way back to the Leaky Caldron they stopped at a furniture store where they both got stuff to furnish their trunks. Again with Harry convincing Hermione to let him pay.

After all this they two of them headed back to the Leaky Cauldron and up to Harry's room. Once their they went into Hermione's trunk to sort it out, as she had less than Harry so it would be quicker to do hers first. After they had finished Hermione's trunk they did Harry's.

Finally finished they sat in Harry's room in the Leaky Caldron exhausted. It had been a long day and it was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon.

"So, Harry, are you going to tell me what's going on?" Hermione asked.

Harry sighed before launching into his story, starting with the summer and the conclusions he had come to and ending with where they were now. After he had finished he looked at Hermione trying to gage her reaction. At that moment she seemed shocked before that look morphed into the look she normally got when thinking something through.

"As much as I hate to admit it I think you're right. Ron and Ginny have never really been real friends. But I can't believe they took your money to spy on you or that we were promised to them as payments. Who does Dumbledore think he is. He has no right to do any of this." Hermione continued ranting for a while before Harry interrupted her.

"Calm down Mione. Yes I agree with you but lets not get mad, lets get even." He told her.

She stared at him for a moment before asking, "Who are you and what have you done with Harry?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "I just grew up a bit Mione." He said.

Hermione smiled and gave him a sisterly hug. After that they said their goodbyes, with Harry telling Hermione that he was going to see about what houses he had and move to one of them the next day and would contact her when he was settled.

After she left Harry had a shower and had some dinner before settling down to read until he went to bed.

**A/N: **Sorry its been so long but I've been really busy and when I wasn't busy I had writers block. I do hope to do more frequent updates but I can't promise anything, sorry. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.


	9. A New Home

**Title: **Harry Potter and theYear of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**A/N:** Hey All! I'm Back. Sorry for the wait.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 7: A New Home**

Harry glanced around as he walked into Gringotts the next morning noticing that it wasn't anywhere as busy as it had been the other day. With a shrug he went and stood in a line. It didn't take long before he was being escorted back to Ragnok's office.

"Good Morning, Harry. What can I do for you today?" Ragnok asked after motioning for him to take a seat.

"I would like to know what properties I own as I need somewhere to stay for the rest of the summer. Preferably somewhere heavily warded seeing as I have both Voldemort and his Death Eaters and Dumbledore and his Order after me." Harry said.

"Hmmm, yes I can see what you mean." Ragnok said before getting up and going over to a cabinet. Opening the cabinet he pulled out a book and came back to the desk after closing the cabinet.

Opening the book he started flipping through pages until he apparently found what he was looking for.

"Ahhh, here we go. You have quiet a lot of properties from all your families, Harry, and all are quiet heavily warded but I would recommended Potter Manor. All family manors are heavily warded, including the filius charm, but there is also the extra protection that you need to have Potter blood to enter the property or permission from the Head of House Potter." Ragnok said.

"But what about Voldemort? He used my blood when he came back." Harry said.

"This will not affect the wards as he would not have enough Potter blood. Also with the other elements of the ritual he used, your blood would have been basically a tiny part that there should be no trace left of now." Ragnok explained, remembering what Harry had told him the other day while they were having a break.

"Well, that's good to know." Harry said, relieved.

So after going over the layout and such of Potter Manor and having Ragnok tell him that the Potter Ring was also the portkey to Potter Manor (it was also the portkey to all of the Potter properties, as are the other rings to their family properties) Harry was once again leaving Gringotts.

As he was walking down the Alley, an owl swooped down and landed on his shoulder, startling him. Thankfully he kept his balance.

"Hello there. Do you have a letter for me?" Harry asked. Which was probably a stupid question as the owl, who had a letter attached to its foot, had come to him. The owl hooted and held out its foot for Harry to take the letter. Once the letter was off of its foot the owl took off again. Harry watched it go for a moment, then shrugged and looked down at the letter in his hand. Turning it over he noticed it was from his lawyer. He decided to read it straight away, so he tore open the envelope and pulled out the parchment inside.

_Mr Potter_

_As you have probably read already our first assignment was a success. Mr Fudge and Ms Umbridge have been arrested. _

_The second assignment is well on its way and should be completed soon. When it is completed there should be an apology in the prophet, as well as a cash compensation._

_I hope you are happy with this. If you are not or you have anything else to discuss please feel free to come and see me at any time._

_Yours_

_Richard Miller_

Harry smiled as he finished reading the letter. _So far so good._ He thought as he put the letter in his pocket. He then continued on to the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering the tavern he greeted Tom and paid for the room and let Tom know that he was leaving. He then headed up to his room to pack his stuff. Just as he was about to start packing there was a frantic knock on his door. He went over and opened it to find Tom.

"Mr Potter, Professor Dumbledore is downstairs looking for you. I remembered you saying you did not want to see him. You must hurry. I cannot hold him off for long." He said.

"Thanks Tom. I'll be as quick as I can." Harry said.

He closed the door and turned to the room. There was stuff everywhere. He thought for a moment trying to figure out how he would do this. He didn't know any packing spells yet, as he had been concentrating on offensive spells and school spells so far. Then he remembered something.

"Dobby." He called to the empty room. There was a crack and Dobby appeared.

"Harry Potter Sir called Dobby, Sir." Dobby said rapidly.

"Dobby, how many times have I told you its just Harry." Harry said with a sigh. "Dobby how would you like to be my house-elf? I'll still pay you and give you days off."

"Oh yes, Harry Potter Sir, Dobby would love to." Dobby said while bouncing up and down, before stopping and looking sad.

"Dobby, what's wrong?" Harry asked.

"Its is Winky, Harry Potter Sir, Dobby be looking after her. Winky still sad for not having a family." Dobby said.

Harry thought for a moment. He had so many properties and even if there where other house-elves there would always be something for Dobby and Winky to do. So with that thought he called for Winky.

"Winky." Again there was a crack and a drunk house-elf stood there swaying.

"You, hic, called, hic, Sir." She slurred.

"Winky, I called you here to offer you a chance to be part of the Potter family. But there will be rules. First, no butterbeer, second, you will be paid and have days off just as Dobby does. You may do what you want with the money and days off and third, you must not tell anyone else anything about what I'm doing or my secrets unless I tell you that you can. Can you agree to this Winky?" Harry asked her. When she started to protest Harry held his hand up. "Winky, I would like to pay you and give you days off because I think you deserve it. Please agree to this."

When Winky reluctantly nodded, the three of them got the bonding out of the way. Harry then asked that everything be packed away as quickly as possible. A moment later they were on their way to Potter Manor.

*****DMHP******

Harry sighed as he laid on the bed in the master bedroom the next morning. He had spent the day before being shown the manor and grounds and meeting all the house-elves. Surprisingly all the house-elves here were paid and they were educated and spoke properly. They had taken Dobby and Winky under their wings and were now teaching them. The manor was magnificant, as were the grounds. Harry loved it here. There was a library, a training room, a formal dining room, a family dining room, a formal sitting room, a family sitting room, tons and tons of bedrooms and bathrooms, a floo room, a potions lab and much, much more. He smiled as he looked over at the desk near the window where Hedwig, Seth and Serenity were getting along well. He had been worried that Hedwig would not like the new additions but she was fine with it. He had even gotten to talk to Hedwig. It was amusing, she was a real mother hen. But he still loved her.

He had also found out that the house had a time distortion field around it. Meaning that when activated 1 hour outside would equal 1 month in the house. This field encased both the manor and the grounds which Harry thought was a good idea as it meant that whoever was in the field would not be stuck inside all the time. There was also a spell weaved into the time spell that made the sky around the manor go through the day and night cycle while in the time spell. Also no matter how long he used the spell he would not age. He would keep any physical changes from exercise and such and also any knowledge he learned but he would not age at all. Anyone could do an age spell on him and it would tell them he was 16 even if he had spent years in the time spell. He had decided to use this for 5 days to learn all he needed before going in to check in with Mr Miller and run some other errands. This would give him 10 years to prepare for anything Dumbledore and Voldemort and their followers may try, hopefully.

Well today was the day he was going to start the spell. He had written down all he wanted to learn and do and if he had any time left over then he would find other stuff to learn. With that thought he got up and dressed before going down to start the spell.

*****DMHP******

5 days later Harry exited the time spell. He had accomplished all he had set out to and more. He had learned all he could from the books he had on Occlumency and Legilimency, Offencive and Defensive magics, all his Hogwarts subjects including Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, Healing, and he was also well on his way to mastering all his abilitys that came with his inheirantance and more.

He had also spelled all the electronics and muggle items to work off of magic and they actually worked quiet well. He could even get internet through magic. Though he felt a bit bad about using this without paying for it, so he decided that next time he saw Ragnok he would ask about donating to some internet companies and such.

He had mastered several forms of Martial Arts and his staminar was way better that it was before he went into the time spell. He could stand in a duel for a lot longer as well. He had found that the taining room had dummies that when activated were life-like and could be set to different skill levels. He could now stand against 8 at a time on the second to hightes setting.

Another thing he had mastered was his Anamagi forms. He was a Black Panther and a Night Phoenix. It was amazing to be in his animal forms. To run free as a Panther and fly as a Phoenix. He loved it.

He was quiet proud of what he had achieved. He went to sleep that night in normal time with a smile on his face.

**A/N:** Hi. Had a bit of spare time so decided to give you an extra chapter. Sorry if it seems to be going quickly but I will slow down a bit when Draco comes into it.

Hope you enjoy. Please Read and Review.


	10. OWL's

**Title: **Harry Potter and theYear of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**A/N:** Hey All! I'm Back. Sorry for the wait. Hoping to get back on track and update regularly. No promises as Real Life always seems to get in the way but I'm going to try. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 8: OWLs**

Chapter 8

The next morning Harry was awoken by a tapping sound. He looked around wondering what it was, before noticing that there was an owl at the window. With a sigh he got up and went over to open the window. Once the owl had delivered its letter and taken the owl treat Harry offered it, it flew out the window and back to where it came from.

Harry looked at the letter in his hand.

_Mr. H. Potter-Black_

_Master Bedroom_

_Potter Manor_

He flipped the envelope over and saw two symbols. One was for Hogwarts and the other was the Ministry's. _Must be my O.W.L's_ he thought to himself. With a shrug he opened the letter.

_Mr. Potter-Black_

_We are pleased to present you with your O.W.L's._

_Passing grades (number of O.W.L's)_

_Outstanding (3)_

_Exceeding Exceptions (2)_

_Acceptable (1)_

_Failing grades_

_Poor_

_Dreadful_

_Troll_

_**Course**__**-**__**Theory**__**-**__**Practical**__**-**__**Overall**_

_Care of Magical Creatures__-__A__-__EE__-__EE _

_Charms__-__A__-__EE__-__EE_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts__-__O__-__O+__-__O+ _

_Divination__-__A__-__A__-__A _

_Herbology__-__A__-__A__-__A _

_History of Magic__-__P__-__N/A__-__P_

_Potions__-__A__-__A__-__A _

_Transfiguration__-__A__-__EE__-__EE _

_Astronomy__-__A__-__A__-__A_

_Congratulations, you have received a total of 14 O.W.L's. Please note that you got extra credit and therefore and extra O.W.L score for the Patronus Charm you successfully cast during your Defence Against the Dark Arts exam._

_Sincerely_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

Harry sighed after reading his results. He knew he could do better but because of his upbringing with the Dursley's he had held back. Being punished for doing better than Dudley (which wasn't hard) would do that to you. During the 10 years that he spent in the time distortion field he had managed to break that habit.

_I need to go to the Ministry and see if I'm able to re-take the exams._ He thought to himself. He decided to do that straight after breakfast.

After going through his morning routine and getting dressed, he made sure Hedwig, Seth and Serenity were all good before heading down to the dining room for breakfast.

He quickly finished and headed to the floo room. Stopping on the way at a mirror he stared into it for a moment before concentrating. He now had blond hair and blue eyes and no trace of his scar. With a smile he continued to the floo room and headed for the Ministry.

After almost falling out of the fire place at the Ministry, _wow I didn't fall this time, _he thought, he headed through the check point and headed for the elevators. After finding the right floor thanks to a helpful witch he headed down the corridor til he found a door labelled "_O.W.L & N.E.W.T Department" _and entered.

"Hello, how can I help you today?" asked the Lady at the desk.

"Hi, I was wondering if it was possible to retake my O.W.L's?" Harry asked her.

"Only if there was an interruption during one and you'd have to take all the exams again, not just what you took previously." She explained.

"Oh, well, my History of Magic exam was interrupted." He said.

"Yes I heard that one was interrupted. Ok, I'll schedule you in to retake them but you do know there are more than just what Hogwarts offers that you'd have to take right?" she asked.

"No, I didn't know that. What are the others?" he asked.

"Well you have the ones Hogwarts offers; Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Divination & History of Magic; then you have; Politics, Healing, Law, Physical Education & Finance." She explained.

_Wow, _Harry thought _That's a lot of subjects. Well I guess I'll do it. Hmmm, I wonder if 'Mione will want to as well? What am I thinking, of course she will._

Turning back to the Lady behind the counter he asked "Would a friend of mine be able to re-take her exams too?"

"She was in your class I'm assuming, well then, yes she can." The Lady said. "The next examinations start next week. Will that suit you" she asked.

"Yes, that's perfect." Harry said.

He was then handed 2 timetables for the exam and told to go to the next door down that said "_Examinations Room" _when they came in for the exams. Harry thanked her and left.

====DMHP====

Once Harry arrived back at the manor he quickly wrote to Hermione letting her know the floo address and asking if she'd come over as he had something to talk to her about and sent it off with Hedwig.

He then grabbed a book he was currently reading, _House-hold Charms,_ and went to read in the floo room while he waited. There was a very comfortable lounge in the room that was perfect for reading on.

About an hour later the fire turned green and out stepped Hermione. Harry smiled and got up to give her a hug. After he pulled back he noticed that she was looking at him weird.

"What?" he asked, worried he'd done something wrong.

"It's just that you don't normally initiate contact, Harry." She said.

Harry blushed and mumbled an apology.

"No, no, its fine Harry, its good actually, I was just surprised." She said before pulling him into another hug. "Now, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Well…" and he launched into his 10 years of training, telling her everything he had learned and did. It took hours and the house elves made sure they had morning tea and lunch as those times came and went. Finally, about mid afternoon, just as afternoon tea appeared, Harry finished his story.

"Wow" Hermione said. "That was quite an adventure you had. But didn't you get lonely with no one else with you?"

"Well, yeah, a bit but I had the house elves. They were awesome and a treasure trove of information. But I did occasionally wish there was someone I could play Quidditch with or chess and stuff like that. But it was ok." He explained.

Hermione nodded in understanding. "So any other surprises you want to spring on me?" she asked with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Well, I got my O.W.L results." Harry said, knowing what she was asking. He handed them over to her as he had, had them in his pocket knowing she would want to see them. She in turn handed hers to him and he read.

Hers said;

_Miss Granger_

_We are pleased to present you with your O.W.L's._

_Passing grades (number of O.W.L's)_

_Outstanding (3)_

_Exceeding Exceptions (2)_

_Acceptable (1)_

_Failing grades_

_Poor_

_Dreadful_

_Troll_

_**Course**__**-**__**Theory**__**-**__**Practical**__**-**__**Overall**_

_Care of Magical Creatures__-__O__-__O__-__O _

_Charms__-__O__-__O__-__O_

_Defence Against the Dark Arts__-__EE__-__EE__-__EE _

_Herbology__-__O__-__O__-__O _

_History of Magic__-__O__-__N/A__-__O_

_Potions__-__O__-__O__-__O _

_Transfiguration__-__O__-__O__-__O _

_Arithmancy__-__O__-__O__-__O  
Muggle Studies__-__O__-__O__-__O  
Ancient Runes__-__O__-__O__-__O_

_Astronomy__-__O__-__O__-__O_

_Congratulations, you have received a total of 32 O.W.L's. _

_Sincerely_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

Harry let out a low whistle. "Wow 'Mione, that's great. Well done."

"You too, Harry. You did well too." She said as they handed each others results back.

"Not really." He sighed and explained about holding back. He didn't tell her what the punishments for doing better than Dudley were just that he got into trouble. "So I went to the Ministry this morning before I owled you and asked if I could re-take the tests. Because of the interruption in our History of Magic exam we are allowed to re-take all of them. The only thing is you have to take all the exams again. So I not only have to take the tests I did again but also Ancient Runes, Arithmancy & Muggle Studies, as well as on top of that, Politics, Healing, Law, Physical Education & Finance." He explained.

"Wow. I wish I could take them. That would be great, though I'd need to study the last five subjects a bit more." She said.

"'Mione you CAN take them. You were in the same History exam as me so you are able to re-take your tests. I actually already asked if I could bring you and they agreed. We can spend a day in the time distortion field if you want." He offered.

Hermione thought about it for a while. Weighting the pros and cons of it before deciding to go for it. She headed home to let her parents know where she'd be and to pack some stuff before heading back to Potter Manor for 2 years of studying before re-taking her exams with her best friend/little brother.

===DMHP===

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. Hope to update soon.


	11. Grimmauld Place

**Title: **Harry Potter and the Year of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 9: Grimmauld Place**

Harry and Hermione arrived at the Ministry (not in disguise this time) that Monday. After the 2 years study time they felt that they were prepared for the tests they were about to take. After getting through security and making it to the right floor they headed the the examination room.

Upon entering they had to register their names and and were told to take a seat. Once they sat down they had a look around. There were a lot of people there. _Must be home schooled as I don't recognise them and doesn't look like 'Mione does either._ Harry thought, but there were quiet a few he did recognise, such as, Draco Malfoy (he got a weird feeling when he looked at him but didn't know what it was. He decided he'd examine it later), Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Not & Padma Patil. There were a few other's he recognised but couldn't put names to the faces. Thankfully no one seemed to recognise him and seemed to think Hermione being here was normal.

Not long after they had sat down there was a call for attention from the front of the room and the exams started.

===DMHP===

7 long days later, having had 4 exams per day, there being 26 exams to do, he and Hermione were back at Potter Manor celebrating the finish of the exams. Well he was, Hermione was fretting that she had failed. Harry sighed.

"'Mione." He said and waited for her to look at him before continuing. "Every time we have an exam you fret and every time you end up passing with flying colours. We had extra time to study so I'm not sure what you're worried about. You will do brilliantly as usual."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest before closing it again and thinking about what Harry had said. She sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry Harry. I'm just worried that I failed." She said.

Harry sighed himself and stood up. He went over to her and hugged her. "'Mione, you're not going to fail. You're the smartest witch, hell the smartest person, in our year and probably in most of the other years too. Don't worry, you'll pass with flying colours. You'll see." He told her.

Hermione smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks Harry." She said. She pulled back and asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to get in contact with the twins, see if they knew what their Mum and youngest brother and sister were up to and wether the others are involved." He said.

Hermione nodded before taking her leave as her parents were expecting her. Harry headed to his study and sat at the desk to write a letter to the twins. After sitting there for a while and not being able to think of anything to write he decided to just go to their store in disguise and see if he could sound them out. With that thought he went and grabbed his cloak, changed his appearance to blond haired, blue eyed and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron.

===DMHP===

He entered the twins shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, not long later. He had a look around as he hadn't actually been there yet. It was amazing what the twins had come up with. Their O.W.L's may not show it (only having 3 O.W.L's each) but they were genius's.

They had Fake Wands, Weasleys' Wild-Fire Whiz-Bangs, Canary Creams, Skiving Snackboxes, Nosebleed Nougat, Puking Pastilles, Ton-Tongue Toffees, Punching telescope, Boxes of Quills (Self-Inking, Spell-Checking and Smart-Answer), Reusable hangman, Patented Daydream Charms, Muggle card and rope tricks, Edible Dark Marks, Shield Charms (hats, cloaks, gloves), Joke cauldrons, Pygmy Puffs (miniature puffskeins), "WonderWitch" products (love potions, Guaranteed ten-second pimple vanisher) and a lot more. It was amazing. Though he did frown at the Love Potions, he'd have to talk to the twins about that, he wasn't comfortable with them selling stuff like that.

Since he had given the twin's their start up money they had insisted he have a share in the business. He had agreed as long as he was a silent partner, he didn't really want more fame than he already had. He really didn't like his fame.

He headed for the front of the store and found one of the twins behind the counter.

"How can I help you today?" Fred/George asked.

Harry smiled before leaning over slightly and whispering "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Fred/George's, _I really have to find out how to tell them apart_ he though to himself, eye's widened before motioning him towards a back room, while calling Lee Jordan to man the counter. He then followed Harry to the back room where his twin was.

Upon entering the room Harry dropped the disguise and the twins stared at him shocked.

"What?" he asked trying to get a look at himself to see what was wrong.

"Damn, Harry, you've changed." One twin said and then the twin speak started.

"You're taller,"

"You've grown your hair,"

"You've filled out,"

"Yes, must be eating well,"

"You're not wearing glasses,"

"Brings out your eyes,"

"Damn Ginny's gunna be even worse with her crush after she sees you." They finished.

Harry's neck had been getting a bit sore watching them. It was like a tennis match. He grimaced at the last comment. The twins noticed and asked what was wrong. So for the net 3 hours he explained. He really hoped the twins weren't in on the whole thing as he really liked them. They were great friends and great comedians.

The twins stood there shocked afterwards. "We had no idea, Harry, I swear." One said while the other nodded in agreement. Harry believed them. After discussing it with them they told him they didn't think that the rest of the family was in on it but would do some covert sniffing around and let him know what they found. They were appalled with their mother and youngest siblings. They didn't understand why they would do and say such things.

"Fred, George, one other thing." Harry said. The twins nodded, looking at him worriedly, wondering if there was more. "The Love Potions you're selling, I'm not sure I'm comfortable with you selling them."

"They're not real Love Potions. They just slightly enhance feeling that are all ready there and give the person a bit of courage to ask who they like out. They only last 5 minutes." Fred/George explained.

"Well, if that's all it does then I guess that ok, but can you call it something else? I don't want it to give anyone the idea that using Love Potions is ok." He asked them.

The twins looked at each other, then back at him, "Yeah sure. We never thought about it like that but you're right. People might think it's ok and we don't want that. How about 'Courage, Ask Out the Peson of your Dreams' and we'll put a description of what it does on each vial?" they ased.

Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding, "That should be fine. Thanks guys. The store is awesome."

"Thanks Harry. Feel free to take anything you want. No charge for our favourite silent partner." They responded with wide smiles.

After speaking to the twins a while longer he left. He needed to drop in on the Order, seeing as they were using a Black Family Home and see what was going on. He headed to the Leaky Cauldron to use the floo.

===DMHP===

Harry arrived through the floo to Grimmauld Place. He smiled as once again he kept his balance. It certainly beat falling flat on his face every time. He had found the answer in a book of all places, it was called _'Wizarding Transportation for those Raised in the Mundane World'_. It explained that to land on your feet while using a portkey you had to 'walk' while you were traveling and to land on you feet while using floo you needed to bend your knees slightly to balance yourself after you stop moving.

He sighed as he stepped out of the fire place wondering why none of the Weasley's had explained that to him. The twins probably found it funny but not in a malicious way but Ron and Ginny probably loved watching him fall on his face. He shook those thoughts from his head and headed for the kitchen, there was normally at least one person in the kitchen at all times.

He opened the door and walked in. It looked like he'd just interrupted an Order meeting.

"Mr Potter," Dumbledore said. "I'm so glad you have come to your senses and returned so we can keep you safe. If you'd wait just a moment I'll escort you back to your relatives, they have been most distraught since you disappeared."

Harry snorted, "Oh shut up, Dumbledore, we both know for a fact that the Dursley's don't care that I'm gone. In fact it was Vernon that drove me to London. We had an agreement, he would drive me to Charing Cross Road and I would never return to his house." Harry explained as if to a child, "We also both know that I've been emancipated. Meaning I can live where I want to. The reason I'm here is to decided wether to let your Order continue to use this house or not."

"Now, Harry, my boy, Sirius left the house to the Order, so you can not kick us out." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, while letting some of his power out to try to intimidate Harry.

Harry snorted again. "Not going to work, Headmaster, you're not going to intimidate me. Firstly, I am NOT your boy, you may address me by my title, Lord Potter-Black. Secondly, no Sirius DID NOT leave this house to the Order, and anyone who wants proof can go ask the goblins and Thirdly as I already said, you are NOT intimidating me. This is MY house. I decide wether you can use it not you. I am through being your Pawn."

There was an uproar with the rest of the members. Apparently Dumbledore had kept some things to himself. He saw Tonks and Remus calm everyone down before explaining that Harry was right, he was emancipated, the house belonged to him and he was Lord Potter-Black. After this there was a rift in the Order, those siding with Dumbledore and those siding with Harry.

Harry decided then and there he would eject those not trustworthy to himself. So he stood tall, willed the Black Family Ring to come to the front and stated, "_I, HADRIAN JAMES POTTER-BLACK, LORD OF HOUSE BLACK, HEREBY EJECT ANYONE WITH ILL INTENT TO ANY MEMBER OF THE HOUSE OF BLACK. SO I SAY, SO MOTE IT BE."_ There was a bright flash of light, so bright they had to shield their eyes.

When the light was gone everyone looked around. The most noticeable absence was Dumbledore, this shocked the Order members remaining. Yes some disagreed with the Headmaster but they never thought that he'd have ill intent to the house of Black.

The other surprise what that Severus Snape was still in the room. When looked at questionably he just sneered and glared back til they looked away.

"Everyone left is invited to stay as long as they want but those who were ejected will no be able to re-enter unless they no longer have any ill intent toward the house of Black." Harry said before heading for the floo.

===DMHP===

As Harry settled in for the night he wondered why there had been no Weasley's at the Order meeting. What he didn't know what that the twins had sounded out Arthur and when found to know nothing had explained everything to him. Arthur had then, as head of house Weasley, called a family meeting.

===DMHP===

**lunatik89 - **Thanks for pointing out the spelling error. It has now been fixed. :)

**A/N: **Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Potions, Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Divination, Physical Education & Healing all have a Theory and a Practical exam, while Politics, History of Magic, Law, & Finance only have Theory, therefore there are 26 exams all together.

**RRW – **As for his Potions result being different in canon I decided that Harry would want to prove to Snape that he is good at Potions just to annoy him. I know it's not actually stated in the story but that was my thought process when I wrote that part. Divination I honestly didn't look it up. Lol. Thanks for the review.

**Lestat Lebrat** – Draco will be coming into the story next chapter, hopefully. Not much left of summer so has to be soon. Lol. It will be one of those Draco needs his mate to survive stories. I kinda like those stories. Lol hoping to be able to give my Veela Draco justice and write it properly. Thanks for the review.

To everyone else who reviewed, not only to my last chapter, but to the whole story, I thank you. I didn't expect such a positive response when I first posted this story. I hope the you like the rest of the story. Thanks again. Amy (ZivaLevi)

lunatik89


	12. Weasley Family Meeting

**Title: **Harry Potter and theYear of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Hi all. Here's another update. I figured you'd waited so long for me to update before that I'd give you a few in a row to start off. But as the weekend is just about over the next one should hopefully be out before next weekend. I know I said Draco may be in this chapter but unfortunately it was just getting too long. But he WILL be in the next chapter. =) anyway hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for reading.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 10: Weasley Family Meeting**

Arthur sat at the head of the table waiting for his family to settle down. He had called Bill, Charlie and Percy from their works as this was important. He could not believe what his wife and two youngest had done. Part of him was hoping most, if not all, was untrue but he had a feeling it all was true. Which was what this meeting was about. He wanted to find out exactly what was going on and if anyone apart from Molly, Ronald and Ginevra was involved.

He sighed as he remembered going to visit the twins a few hours earlier.

-_FLASHBACK-_

_Arthur walking into the twins shop and to the back room where he normally met the twins when meeting there. He opened the door and paused at what he heard._

"_Well Gred, we need to make sure the Love Potion is ready soon." One twin said._

"_True Forge, Harry needs to be with Ginny and Ron with Hermione. This will make sure they get together." The other said._

_Arthur had heard enough. He was beyond angry that his own sons were planning something like this. He stormed in, slamming the door behind him and casting silencing charms._

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT BOY HAS DONE FOR THIS FAMILY AND YOU ARE PLANNING TO TAKE HIS FREE WILL AWAY. WELL I WON'T ALLOW IT. YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES TO EXPLAIN WHY THE HELL YOU WOULD EVEN THINK OF DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT." Arthur roared._

_The twins looked at him wide eyed. They weren't expecting that kind of reaction. It was good, yes, but still unexpected. They also knew that their father was beyond angry if the language he used was anything to go by. The twins looked at each other and smiled._

"_Just what are you smiling about? And I'm still waiting for an explanation." Arthur said._

"_Well, Dad, it's like this…" they began._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

And what an explanation it had been. He couldn't believe it but the twins swore it was true and he could tell they were serious. So he had called this meeting. He really hoped none of the others were involved.

"What's this about Arthur?" his wife asked him, not looking happy.

It was a rare occasion that Arthur called a family meeting and Molly didn't like it because he was in charge of those meetings as only head of a family could call them. Of course Arthur didn't know this, he just thought she didn't like them because it took her away from her cooking and house work.

"Some disturbing information has come to my attention, about certain members of this family. I would like to find out the truthfulness of this information." Arthur explained.

"What do you mean? Why in Merlins name would you believe disturbing rumours about us. It's just people trying to make the family sound bad." Molly fumed, close to exploding in anger, her face red.

"Because Molly, the information was from a reliable source." He said firmly. "Now, Molly, can you explain to me why you, Ronald and Ginevra were planning to dose Harry and Hermione with Love Potions, especially after what they have done for this family, and why you, Molly, took money from Harry's vault without his permission. I would also like to know if anyone else here was involved?"

He looked around the table after he had finished talking to see reactions. Molly, Ronald and Ginevra were all red with anger, Bill and Charlie looked genuinely shocked at the information and Percy just sat there quietly.

"Percy do you have something to say?" He asked his 3rd son.

Percy looked at his father, then to his mother before saying "Can't"

Arthur frowned. What did Percy mean by that. "Mum forbid you to talk about whatever it is, didn't she?" one of the twins exclaimed and Percy nodded. Before anything else could be said, Mt Molly erupted.

"THAT IS ENOUGH. WE HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG. WE TOOK THE BOY IN, SO WE DESERVED SOME MONEY. HE DOESN'T NEED ALL THAT MONEY AND PROBABLY WON'T EVEN NOTICE IT MISSING. AS FOR THE POTIONS, IT WAS JUST TO HELP THEM FIGURE OUT WHAT THEY ALREADY KNEW. AND EVEN IF THEY DIDN'T FEEL THAT WAY FOR RONALD OR GINEVRA, IT DOESN'T MATTER, THEY ARE MEANT TO BE WITH THEM. AND…"

"MOLLY PREWETT WEASLEY, BE QUIET AND SIT DOWN." Arthur yelled at her. She did so only because Arthur, being head of house Weasley, and being at a family meeting called by said head of house, the magic of the family commanded her to, there was no way to fight it.

Arthur glared at his youngest two daring them to say something before they were called upon to speak. Neither did but he could see that they wanted to. He turned back to Percy.

"I, Arthur Weasley, head of house Weasley, over-ride the matriarchs command on one Percy Ignatius Weasley, so I say, so mote it be." Arthur commanded.

A swirl of magic surrounded Percy before disappearing. Percy looked relieved. Matriarchs command is where the wife of a head of house could command that a family member keep quiet about something. Thankfully this was the extent of it, nothing else could be done apart from keeping someone quiet.

"What do you know Percy? I assume since your mother used matriarchs command that you were not involved directly?" He asked his son.

"No, Father, I was not involved at all. I came down for a drink one night and heard their plans. They must have heard me cause they caught me and when I said I was going to tell you Mum used matriarchs command on me. I'm sorry Dad." Percy said.

"It's ok son. You have done nothing wrong. Thank you for telling me." Arthur said. Before he could go on he was interrupted again.

"Is that why you moved out and refused to talk to the family?" one of the twins asked.

Percy just nodded. The twins being satisfied sat back and waited for their father to continue.

"Ronald, what do you have to say for yourself?" He asked his youngest son who sat there red in the face, fuming.

"WE'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG. MUM'S RIGHT, WE DESERVE SOMETHING FOR HAVING TO PUT UP WITH THAT ATTENTION SEEKING BASTARD AND THE KNOW-IT-ALL BITCH…" Ron started.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU WILL SIT DOWN AND BE QUIET. I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF NOT TO TRY TO PUT YOUR WRONGS ON TO OTHERS. ESPECIALLY THOSE THAT ARE THE VICTIMS HERE." Arthur yelled back at his son.

He couldn't believe how his wife and son were being. Both seemed to think they were in the right and if the look on Ginny's face was anything to go by, so did she. And Molly had used matriarchs command on one of their children. Matriarchs command was frowned upon cause it basically took away the family members free will. He couldn't believe that Molly had used it.

With a sigh he turned to Ginny. "What do you have to say for yourself young lady? And if you are going to yell, blame others and say you deserve Harry and his money then you can just sit there and say nothing." Arthur said not wanting to hear more of what Molly and Ron had spouted.

Ginny, if possible, seemed to get redder but sat there saying nothing but it was obvious she was fighting the family magics at the table to say something. Arthur sat for a moment watching his youngest child and only daughter, knowing she'd never break the family magic, it was too strong for even the most powerful wizard to break. With a sigh he turned to Bill.

"Bill could I speak with you in the next room?" he asked his eldest son and heir to the Weasley family.

"Sure Dad." Bill said as he stood to head to the next room.

"The rest of you stay here." Arthur told them.

The twins, Percy and Charlie nodded but Molly, Ron and Ginny didn't look happy at all. He followed Bill into the next room and waited while Bill put up some privacy wards.

"What's up Dad?" Bill asked when he finished the wards.

Arthur sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I wanted your opinion, Bill, as Heir to house Weasley. What do you think should happen to your mother and youngest siblings?" he asked.

Bill sighed as well before replying. "They should be disowned. They have broken the family rules and trust, they have attempted line theft by conspiring to dose Harry with Love Potions, they have stolen from an ancient and noble family. I can't think of anything else that could be done apart from disowning them."

"Yes, that's the same conclusion that I came to but I wanted to check with you." Arthur sighed.

Bill went over and hugged his Dad. He couldn't imagine what he was going through. "It'll be ok Dad. We'll get through this." He said. Arthur nodded, accepting the hug, needing the comfort for a moment.

After a minute they pulled back and headed back into the kitchen where the rest of the family was waiting. Arthur pulled out his wand and held it to his chest, over his heart.

"I, Arthur Weasley, head of house Weasley, hereby disown, Molly Prewett Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley, from the Weasley family. So I say, so mote it be." Arthur stated.

Bill pulled his own wand and put it over his heart. "I, William Arthur Weasley, Heir of house Weasley, hereby agree with Arthur Weasley, head of house Weasley and disown Molly Prewett Weasley, Ronald Bilius Weasley and Ginevra Molly Weasley, from the Weasley family."

There was a bright flash of magic and Molly, Ron and Ginny were surrounded by magic for a moment before the magic disappeared. Ron and Ginny would no longer be able to use the Weasley family magics now that they had been disowned. All three looked ready to explode.

"You three have half hour to gather anything belonging to you that is not a Weasley family heirloom and then you need to leave. I will no hear another word from you three. You not only betrayed your family, you stole and attempted line theft of an ancient and noble family. You will be lucky if Harry doesn't take it to court. Now go and pack. I will be inspecting everything before you leave to make sure you haven't taken anything belonging to the Weasley family." Arthur said in his commanding head of house voice. A voice he hated using but was needed in this situation.

The three disowned Weasley's scurried upstairs to get their things.

"Dad, may I be excused for a while?" Charlie asked.

"Where are you planning on going Charlie?" He asked his son.

"Grandfather Prewett made me his heir, Dad. I want to go tell him what happened before those three can go twisting a story to him." Charlie explained.

Arthur was shocked, he hadn't known Mr Prewett had made Charlie his heir but it made since. Charlie was the second eldest male in the family, Bill had to be the Weasley heir, which meant Charlie could be the Prewett heir.

"Very well Charlie, you may go." He told his son.

After Charlie left Arthur sat down and wondered again how it had all come to this. The next thing he knew he was in a group hug with his remaining children, who told him they loved him. Arthur smiled.

"How long was I lost in thought?" he asked them after noticing Charlie was back.

"Almost half hour. Molly, Ronald and Ginevra should be down any minute." Bill said.

"How'd it go Charlie?" he asked his second eldest.

"It went well. I gave Grandfather Prewett the short version and left a pensive memory with him but he knows enough of what happened that he's not willing to welcome Molly, Ronald or Ginevra into the Prewett family." Charlie explained.

Just then the three mention persons entered the room not looking happy. _They had probably tried to leave without letting me check their stuff,_ Arthur thought. After summoning any family heirloom or anything else they shouldn't have and getting a small pile of things in front of him, he let them leave.

He sighed and sat back a the table for a second after they left before standing again a few minutes later. "I should go see if the Order meeting is still in session." He said.

"I'll come with you Dad." Bill offered.

Arthur nodded gratefully. "We'll put this stuff away and clean up a bit here Dad." Charlie said and the twins and Percy nodded in agreement.

A few moments later Arthur and Bill stepped through the floo and into the floo room at Grimmauld Place.

===DMHP===

Stepping into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place Arthur and Bill looked around. The only Order members there were Kingsley Shacklebolt, Snape, Tonks, Hagrid, Remus, McGonagall, Moody.

Dumbledore, Dedalus Diggle, Elphias Doge, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, Emmeline Vance didn't seem to be there yet which confused them. The Order meeting was meant to start an hour ago, so where where the others.

"Where are everyone?" Bill asked the ones that were there. After hearing the story they were shocked. "Forgive me for being rude Professor Snape but I would have thought you out of everyone would have had ill intent toward the Black family?"

Snape looked at Bill for a moment before replying. "I assure you Mr Weasley, that while I disliked certain Blacks, I did not wish ill on any of them. Maybe in my teenage years yes, but not now." He explained silkily.

Bill nodded before explaining what had happened at the Weasley family meeting to those there. It had been decided to just explain it to everyone as that way Molly, Ronald and Ginevra couldn't go twisting the story in their favour.

To say every one was shocked and outraged was an understatement. They all agreed with the measure Arthur had taken in disowning them and assured him he'd done the right thing.

After everything had been said, everyone headed home.

===DMHP===

Severus Snape stalked through the dungeons of Hogwarts. He had decided to go to Prince manor for the holidays and so was heading to his quarters to get his stuff. As he made his way down he thought to himself, _I wonder if he'd agree. I guess I could ask. I wish to help Draco and his friends but with being called all summer, by both my masters, it is not practical for them to stay with me. Yes I will write a letter and see what he says._

With that thought he entered his quarters, wrote the letter and packed his stuff. He then headed to Hogsmade where he sent the letter at the local post office before he headed to Prince Manor, thinking on the way, _I hope he agrees._

===DMHP===


	13. Old Friends, New Friends, More Training

**Title: **Harry Potter and theYear of Change

**Author:** ZivaLevi

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Well, I've managed another chapter before the weekend finished. Lol. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.

**ATTENTION PLEASE READ:** I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but I makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

**Summary:** Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _**SLASH**_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

**Chapter 11: Old Friends, New Friends, More Training - Part 1**

Harry was awoken the next morning by a tapping on the window. He got up and let the owl in. After he had taken the letter and given the owl an owl treat it took a quick drink of water from Hedwig's perch near the window and went on its way. Harry looked down at the letter and recognizing the handwriting, thought, _I wonder why he's writing to me. _With a shrug he opened the letter.

_Potter,_

_As much as it pains me to do this, I am writing to you for help. My godson, Draco Malfoy, and some of his friends do not wish to follow the Dark Lord but the Dark Lord has ordered that all 5__th__ year and above students be marked by the start of the school year. Lucius and Narcissa have come to me asking that I help. The problem is that there is not much I can do as I am at the beck and call of two masters and can not guarantee the teens safety. The Malfoy's know this but are hoping I can find a place where they will be safe. _

_As you have managed to evade both the Order and Death Eaters so far I am hoping you will take these teens in and keep them safe. I have heard that you ran a defense club this last year, maybe you could teach them some self-defense?_

_I realize that this is a lot to ask of you as you and I have not gotten along at all in the past but I would like you to know that I do not hate you, dislike maybe, but hate, no, though this may change either way if we ever got the chance to get to know each other. I have been ordered by both my masters to hate you and so that is the mask I put on. This is not an excuse, I am just explaining part of the reason I act the way I do around you._

_I would also like to mention that you not studying the Occulumency book I gave you is the main reason for my actions last year. I was taking time out of my free time to teach you and you refused to learn. _

_I hope you will help these teens stay safe._

_Sincerely _

_Severus Snape_

Harry frowned after reading the letter. Deciding he would think about it while he got ready he put the letter down and headed toward the bathroom.

After finishing his morning routine he went over to his desk where the letter lay and sat down. He pulled some blank parchment toward him and picked up a quill.

_Professor Snape_

_After some thought I have decided that I will take in those you wish to protect, but they must take an oath to not purposely hurt anyone who happens to be where I am. I understand this may seem a bit much but I would rather be safe than sorry. It is their choice. Let me know when and where to pick them up and I will be there. _

_I understand you must act the way you do due to your role in the war and that is ok. I thank you for explaining why you do act the way you do, it is appreciated. _

_I do not know what book you are talking about, I was never given any book on Occulumency nor could I find one in the library when I looked. I do apologize for those lessons though, I had not been told why I needed the lessons and was rather in a bad temper for the year with Voldemort sending me visions and no one telling me anything._

_I also apologize for looking in your pensive. I had no right to do that. I simply thought that there would be information about the war in there and I wanted to know. I apologize for what my father did to you. It was cruel and should never have happened. I assure you that the only people I even mentioned the memory I saw to were Sirius and Remus and that was only to find out why they did what they did, I have mentioned it to no one else and I will not in future. _

_Sincerely _

_Hadrian James Potter-Black_

Putting down his quill and reading through the letter again to make sure it sounded ok he folded it and put it in an envelope. Calling for Serenity, he asked her if she could deliver an important letter for him, which she agreed, took the letter and disappeared in a swirl of dark mist.

Thinking about the part of the letter about training he thought maybe he should invite his other friends as well. They would all need to know how to defend themselves and they could go into a time distortion field to make sure they could defend themselves even better by the start of school in two weeks.

With that thought in mind he pulled some more blank parchments toward him and started writing the letters.

_Neville_

_How are you mate? I was wondering if you would like to come to Potter Manor for some defense training for the last two weeks of the summer? I will be teaching a select group of people here at the Manor and hope you will be one of them. Maybe you can also go through the 3 greenhouses here and let me know what can be salvaged? They are pretty overrun and I have no idea where to start. Though this is only if you wish to._

_If you wish to attend please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 1pm._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Harry_

_Luna_

_How are you Luna? How did your trip with your dad go? Did you find what you were looking for? The main reason for this letter is that I will be giving a group of people defense training and I had hoped you would be one of those people. Would you like to spend the remainder of the summer at Potter Manor doing some defense training? _

_If you wish to attend please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 1pm._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Harry_

_Hermione_

_Hey 'Mione. I've been asked to take in some Slytherins that do not wish to get the dark mark for the rest of summer and to maybe train them in self defense. I've decided since I'll be training them anyway, why not invite my friends as well. So I'm hoping you, Neville, Luna, Fred and George will come stay for the rest of summer and do some training also. What do you think? I've written to the others asking if they'll come as well. _

_If you wish to attend please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 1pm._

_Hoping to see you soon_

_Harry_

_Gred and Forge_

_Hey guys, how is everything. I'll be giving some defense training for the rest of summer at Potter Manor and wondered if you both would be interested? How is what we talked about going? _

_If you wish to attend please meet me at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at 1pm._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Harry_

Just as he finished that letter and had put them all in envelopes, Serenity returned with a reply to his letter to Snape. After taking the reply and asking if she'd deliver the other letters he had and attaching them to her leg, he sat back to read Snape's reply.

_Potter_

_Thank you for deciding to help the teens. If its agreeable they will meet you in a private room at the Leaky Cauldron at 3pm today. I hope this will be ok._

_You say you did not receive the book I gave Fletcher to give you? That explains things. I apologize as well. I should have checked you got the book. I will be following this up with Fletcher._

_If you wish I will lend you another book and continue lessons with you come the start of the school year. _

_Sincerely _

_Severus Snape_

_Hmmmm _Harry thought _That would explain why I didn't get the book. Fletcher's not the most reliable person but you'd think he'd know how to pass a book on to someone. _Looking at the time and seeing it was only 8.30am, he once again pulled a blank piece of parchment towards him and began to write.

_Professor Snape_

_3pm at the Cauldron is fine. I will be there._

_Thank you for the offer of lessons but I no longer need them. I have natural shields that, until my birthday, were inaccessible to me. Though I will not say no to you testing them as I have not yet been able to have them tested. I have read the books on the subject that are in the library where I am and feel I have the knowledge needed._

_Thank you again Professor_

_Hadrian James Potter-Black_

While he waited for Serenity to come back he started on the lesson plans for the rest of the summer. He decided that since their new O.W.L results were due to come this week, that time distortion could wait til next week, so that they could get their school stuff before going in. They'd go in for 10 years like he did first time around. He didn't know if that would be too much or too little time but hopefully it would be enough. They needed as much training as possible.

Serenity returned with the replies just as he finished his lesson plans, so he took the replies from his friends and asked her to take his reply to Snape, which she agreed to and was off again. She seemed happy to have something to do.

Quickly reading his friends replies and writing a reply to the twins, who had explained about the family meeting and asked if they could bring their dad and other brothers with them, that it was fine to bring their family, he smiled, all his friends had agreed to come. Now if only they will be ok with the rest of the group. Oh well he'd have to wait and see.

===DMHP===

That afternoon at 2.50pm Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. Upon entering he asked Tom for a butterbeer and about the private room before he went up to room 4 and settled in to wait.

At exactly 3pm the door opened and the Malfoy family entered, followed by Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. Snape entered last, closing the door behind him.

"Lord Potter-Black, I want to thank you for agreeing to house the teens." Lucius Malfoy said politely.

"You are welcome, Lord Malfoy." Harry replied. "I wish you, your wife and Professor Snape take these," Harry handed Lucius and Snape gold rings and Narcissa a gold necklace, " they are portkeys to one of my properties. If you need to escape just say 'Haven' and you will be transported there or if you are unconscious the portkey will automatically activate and I will be notified and come to you as soon as I'm able. Once you put them on they will be invisible and undetectable to everyone."

The three adults looked shocked but agreed. "Thank you Lord Potter-Black." Narcissa said looking in awe at the beautiful necklace he had presented her with before putting it on.

Harry then turned to the other teens who until now he had basically ignored but he had to deal with the adults first. Just as he opened his mouth to speak his eyes met Draco's and something happened. He had no idea what it was just that he couldn't look away and he felt something unidentifiable was over him.

Finally he was able able to look away and resolved to look in the library to find out what the hell just happened.

==DMHP===

Draco was shocked. He had come here with his family and friends because his father said he had a way to protect them, had a way to get them out of the Dark Lords reach so they would not be marked. They had come to a private room at the Leaky Cauldron, which he could understand as his family and friends came often and dined in a private room so no one would suspect, but upon entering the room none other than Harry Potter was awaiting them.

Listening to his parents and godfather talking to Potter and Potter's responses he realized that they would be going with Potter. Now, he didn't have to much of a problem with this as he had never really hated Potter, he just had an image to portray, he just hoped Potter would understand.

When Potter turned to look at them he caught his eye and felt a particular feeling wash over him and was unable to break eye contact. He realized immediately what was going on. You see, Draco was a Veela. A magical creature that was naturally beautiful and had an allure. They also had destine mates. If they found their mate but that mate rejected them, the Veela would die. A Veela lived to please their mate, wether the Veela was a dominate or submissive didn't matter, all they wanted was to make sure their mate was happy. He realized that Potter was his mate.

_Damn, what the hell am I going to do. I guess I'll wait and see what happens. Is Potter even gay?_ He thought to himself, worried that he'd be rejected. Deciding to wait and see he managed to finally break eye contact with Harry.

===DMHP===

Thankfully no one noticed what had happened. It simply looked as if Harry had been examining the teens. With a mental reminder to research what had happened he got on with it.

"I assume you were told about the oaths I wish you to take?" he asked. "I hope you understand I'm only asking this of you to be safe. I don't want to think you'd betray me as I am helping you out but you can never be too careful."

They all nodded and one at a time they all took the oaths. "Ok, here's a portkey that will take you to where we will be staying." He said while handing a rope to them all. Once goodbyes were said to the adults and the teens all had a hand on the rope, they had their luggage shrunk in their pockets, Harry tapped the rope and activated it. Once the teens disappeared he turned once again to the adults.

Lucius was giving him a weird look so he asked about it. "Nothing, Lord Potter-Black, but I suggest you research Veela when you have the time. Thank you for your help and for the portkeys, we must be getting back." Lucius said before taking his wife's arm and leaving the room. Harry looked at the door Lucius had just left wondering why he would need to look up Veela. He finally just shrugged, deciding it couldn't hurt and would look it up when he had a chance, he turned to Snape.

"Potter, I wondered if you wanted your shields tested now or would you rather wait?" he asked.

"Now would be good Professor, Thank you." Harry replied.

After half hour of Snape testing his shields he was declared adequate, which in Snape terms meant he had it mastered. Thanking the Professor he left, heading back to Potter Manor where the elves were getting the Slytherins settled in.


	14. Old Friends, New Friends, More Training2

Title: Harry Potter and the Year of Change

Author: ZivaLevi

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize does not belong to me, it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

ATTENTION PLEASE READ: I just wanted to let you know that I am bringing the timeline forward 10 years. So Harry was born in 1990 instead of 1980 and started Hogwarts in 2001. Therefore the current year is 2006. Sorry if this confuses you but it makes it easier for me to know what technology and music was around. I'm not really one for research so I'll just change the timeline. *smiles*

Summary: Summer after 5th year Harry is back with the Dursley's and he's starting to figure things out. Independent Harry. Manipulative Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Ron/Ginny/Molly Weasley Bashing. _SLASH_. DMHP. Veela Draco. Possibly Super Harry. Don't like, Don't Read.

Chapter 12: Old Friends, New Friends, More Training - Part 2

Harry arrived back at the Manor and headed to the sitting room. He had instructed Dobby and Winky to show the Slytherins to their rooms then to bring them back down to the sitting room. As he sat waiting he thought back to what had happened when his and Draco's eyes met. He couldn't figure out what the feeling was or what it meant.

"Potter?" A voice startled him out of his thoughts.

Looking up he realized all the Slytherins were in front of him and that it had been Zabini that had spoken.

Seeing that he had Harry's attention Zabini continued. "What happens now Potter?" he asked, the others all nodded wanting to know the same thing.

"Have a seat." Harry said, motioning to all the lounges and arm chairs around them. Once they were all seated he began. "Ok. First you are here for your protection. If you wish to go out for a while please put a glamor or some kind of disguise on. Second, we are currently at Potter Manor and all magic is masked here, so the Ministry will not know if you use it. Third I have been asked to teach you all some defence and I am willing to, if you are willing to put in the effort, I refuse to teach those not ready to put in the hard yards. Fourth, some of my friends will be joining us tomorrow for the rest of the summer; I don't ask that you miraculously get along with them, just that you are civil toward each other. I will be asking them the same thing. Finally, I understand that some of us haven't gotten along well in the past, the rest of you, well we haven't spoken at all, but I would like to propose a truce, considering we are all against Voldemort here."

The other teens seemed to agree with what he said, they were glad they were able to do magic and get out once in a while, they were also looking forward to learning some defence, they weren't stupid, they noticed that the group Potter taught last year got way better marks than anyone else. They also agreed to the truce with Potter. Just one question remained for the Slytherin teens.

"Who else is coming?" Pansy asked.

"Fair question. Ok, the others coming are Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy and Arthur Weasley." Harry said.

"What about the other two Weasleys, aren't they your friends?" Tracey asked.

"No, not any more. Let's just say we had a falling out and leave it at that." Harry sighed. "Ok Breakfast is at 8am, Lunch at 12 noon and Dinner at 8pm. If you want a snack between meals just call one of the elves. But remember they are my elves and obey me not you. There will be no punishing or being mean to them. Is that understood?" Harry said the last part in a hard voice.

He didn't know how they treated any elves they had but he would be damned if his elves were harmed by them. The Slytherin teens nodded.

"Good. Now that that's sorted out, are there any more questions?" when they shook their heads he continued. "You are allowed in any door not locked and also out onto the grounds. There is a Quidditch pitch that has a broom shed. You are welcome to use the brooms as long as you look after them. If you do decide to go out please let me or an elf know so that we know where you are." He looked at them and they nodded. "Ok, well, we will be starting defence the day after tomorrow. When our O. come we will go get our school stuff. That's all that I can think of for now. If you get lost call an elf and they'll show you the way. I'll leave you to get settled in then."

With that he stood up and left the room.

===DMHP===

Draco was sitting in the room he was given to use. He looked around again. It was a nice room. Decorated in greens and creams. Large queen sized bed. He even had his own bathroom.

_What the hell am I going to do,_ He thought to himself, _Potter's not gunna want anything to do with me, not after the way I treated him. There's no way I could tell him this. He'd freak. I can't just say "Oh, by the way, I'm a Veela and you're my mate." Oh yeah, that'd go over well. Anyway he's straight, he's not interested. No I won't tell him._ He sighed sadly.

He knew that if his mate rejected him he'd die but he also knew if the mate didn't accept him after a while he'd die anyway. So he was just giving himself some extra time to live. At least that's what he told himself. He sighed again. He never expected to have Potter as a mate.

He looked at the time and decided to head down stairs for dinner. He had no idea where the time had gone but it was 7.55pm now. So he got up, made sure he was presentable and headed down stairs for dinner.

===DMHP===

Dinner went well. There was an awkward silence at first but after a while they got talking about small everyday things and it just flowed from there.

_I hope it stays like this after the others get here. Well, I can only hope. _Harry thought to himself.

As he went to bed that night he again wondered what the strange feeling he felt around Malfoy was. He had spent the afternoon in the library but hadn't found anything. He sighed as he laid down and promised himself that he'd find out what it was.

===DMHP===

**A/N:** Sorry the shortness of the chapter. Hoping the next one will hopefully be longer.


End file.
